Everyone Knows but Me?
by rookiegirl
Summary: Crossover Adam-12/Emergency story co-authored with malloysgirl. Jillian has some news for Pete, but doesn’t want to rock the boat on their happy twosome, so she once again turns to her friends for advice. Do they help or does she just end up all wet?


The Licensed characters of this Adam-12/Emergency crossover story do not belong to me or to the co-author, malloysgirl. We have only borrowed them for the purposes of creating a piece of fanfiction entertainment.

Everyone Knows but Me?

Feeling numb, Jillian left the doctors' office after hearing the diagnosis of her stomach problems. Though she had suspected what the doctor would tell her, she wasn't fully prepared for it. Hearing that she had an ulcer or nervous stomach would have gone over a little easier, but only because that was the news that Pete was expecting to hear, as well. Now she was faced with telling him something that he wasn't ready to hear.

_Pregnant! I can't possibly, really be, pregnant…and to be two months along, to boot! I should be embracing this…but Pete doesn't want children right now…how do I tell him that we're going to have a baby? _ Jillian's thoughts were racing a hundred miles a minute. _My brother, I can talk to him; I really need to call and talk to John because he always knows just what to say to calm me down and help me put things into perspective. Oh rats, if I say something to him, though, he'll spill it to Momma and Daddy and then if they call and I'm not home to field the call, Pete will find out from them…An ulcer would've been so much easier to deal with. Jean…I'll stop by Jean's on the way home; after all, Jim's at work and Pete's at his follow-up doctors' appointment, so he won't be home for awhile, yet. Yeah, that's what I'll do; I'll go talk to Jean._

The twenty-minute drive to the Reeds' house passed quickly, and if asked just which route she took, Jillian couldn't have said; her mind was everywhere else, but on her driving. Thankfully the trip was without incident.

Jean opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch just as Jillian pulled up in front of the house. Exiting the car, Jillian slowly approached the house.

"Hey, Jillian! How'd it go today at the doctor?" Jean gave her by way of a greeting as she watched her friend trudge up the steps and onto the porch.

Seeing the vacant, shock-filled stare on Jillian's face, Jean reached out and put her arms around Jillian, giving her a big hug "C'mon, let's go inside…you look like you need to talk." Jeans' voice was full of concern.

"Hi, Jean." Jillian managed. Noticing that the house was quiet, and that only Jean had greeted her on the front porch, "Where's Jimmy today?"

"He's at Mom and Dads' house for the day. Are you okay? What happened at the doctor? It's nothing serious, I hope…just a nervous stomach, maybe?"

"Jean…" Jillian let out a hiccupping sob, "I'm…." sniffle, "I'm…preg…preg…pregnant!" Jillian sobbed.

Throwing her arms around Jillian, Jean screeched "Jillian! Congratulations! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! Have you told Pete yet? I can't wait to tell Jim! He'll be so…"

Seeing the pale and horrified look on Jillian's face, Jean stopped in mid-sentence, "Jillian…this is good news. What's wrong?"

"Pete doesn't want kids…at least not right now; maybe never! How can I be happy about this, when I know that this is something that he's going to be upset about? Jean, what am I going to do?" Jillian sat down on the sofa and buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. It seemed to her that all she did was cry, lately…at least now she knew she had a good reason for it, though.

Sitting next to Jillian, Jean put a comforting arm around her "Oh Jillian, this is a happy time. Pete's going to be excited, too. You'll see. You need to tell him, though. It's not something you'll be able to hide, you know."

Sniffling and nodding her head, "I know I need to tell him…I just don't want to. Jean, you didn't hear the conversation that we had a few weeks ago. He said that he didn't know if he'd ever be ready to be a dad. I can't just walk up to him and say 'oh, by the way honey, we're having a baby, whether you want to be a dad or not', now can I?"

"Well…when you put it that way…YES, you can! Jillian, this isn't a bad thing. This is good; no, this is great! He'll be fine with it…trust me. Look how good he is with Jimmy. He love's kids. You seen him at the park with Jimmy, Drew, Gage and Gracie; he's a natural…and so are you…after all, I've seen you schmooze that man into doing things that nobody has ever been able to get him to do."

Laughing softly, through the sniffling "This isn't something that I want to coerce him into; this is something that he needs to be totally wrapped around…and I don't think that's going to be the case."

"Uhm, Jillian, Pete's not a man to take his commitments lightly. The two of you love each other; you're married; married people have families, whether they feel ready for it or not. You need to tell him, and the sooner, the better. How far along are you, anyway?"

"Two months…that's what all of my stomach problems have stemmed from. The doctor said that my hormone levels are probably adding to the reason I've been so emotional and worrying about Pete's job all of the time.

"Yeah, your hormones do tend to get a little out whack when you're pregnant. On the bright side, at least you don't have an ulcer…and you're going to be a mommy!" Jean could hardly contain her excitement.

"I wish I could be as excited about this as you are, Jean."

"Oh, Jillian, it will all work itself out, you'll see. Just go home and talk to Pete."

"He's at his follow-up doctor's appointment and then he's stopping by the station for a little bit. He probably won't be home for awhile yet. I'm glad that his appointment was this morning, otherwise he would have probably gone with me to my appointment…" Jillian started to tear up again.

"Do you want me to come home with you…you know, kind of as a buffer when you tell him?"

"No, Jean; but thanks anyway. I just need to figure out how to tell him. I'm actually contemplating not telling him until after our getaway next week. I don't want anything to dampen Pete's spirits and he's been looking forward to this for months, now…heck, we both have."

"You can't just put it off. He's going to start noticing changes taking place…namely your flat stomach isn't going to be quite so flat in a little while…I don't think he'll buy an ulcer as the excuse in that case."

"No, I suppose you're right about that. Maybe I should tell him on the last day that we are at the cabin. At least that way, we will have had a whole wonderful week together, and if he's too upset, I can quickly find something to change the subject to."

"How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's hobbling around a little better each day. You know, typical man, won't sit still and do what the doctor tells him. He's bored out of his mind since the folks left a couple of days ago and he's just about driven me to the loony bin! I swear I'd love to get inside that man's head and find out just which way those gears actually turn!" Jillian laughed.

"I think you've done a fairly decent job of figuring him out, the way it is." Jean replied.

She and Jillian shared a quiet chuckle on that note.

"Seriously though, Jillian, you need to talk to him and tell him about the baby." Jean said as she reached out and touched Jillian's arm.

Nodding her understanding "I know. I will. I just have to figure out how the best way to go about it would be. I am definitely waiting until after our getaway, though. I don't think another week and a half is going to make that much difference."

"Can I tell Jim? If he promises not to tell?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Since when do you think that you're husband could keep quiet about something like this? Especially as much as he's been needling Pete about when we are going to start a family!"

"Okay, okay…I see your point. I want to share the good news, though…can I at least tell Leah and April, or do you want to be the one to do that?" and then, it suddenly dawned on Jean "Hey, April is going to have a baby, too, and didn't she say that she's a couple of months along? Maybe you two will be hospital roommates when the time comes."

"You never know, I suppose it's a possibility. Anyway, if they can promise not to tell Roy and Johnny, I guess you can spill the beans to them. Maybe between the three of you and me, we can think of a nice, creative way to tell Pete about the baby."

"Great…I want to call April right now! How about it?"

Laughing at her friends' enthusiasm, Jillian nodded and said "Okay, if you must."

"I know, I'll find out if she and Leah can meet us for lunch, it may have to be at the hospital, if Leah is working, but at least we can all sit down together and brainstorm." And seeing the fretful look still on her friends face, Jean once again reached out a comforting hand and said "Stop worrying, everything is going to be fine…you'll see."

Having second thoughts, "You know Jean, maybe we had better hold off on telling anyone else just yet…I mean, I really think I need to tell Pete before I tell too many people."

"So, you are going to tell him when he gets home, then?"

"No…I'll tell him at the lake. That will give me some time to lay some groundwork…you know, to ease the shock. I probably should go home now so that I'm there when he gets home." Seeing the near disappointed look on Jean's face, Jillian relented, "Alright, you can still tell Leah and April, but please ask them not to tell anyone, okay? And that includes Roy and Johnny!"

"I promise that I'll make them keep it a secret. And if we come up with anything clever, we'll let you know." Jean said as she walked Jillian toward the door.

Heading out the door, Jean stopped Jillian and said "Call me later, and let me know how things are going."

"Yeah, I'll give you call this evening. See you later…thanks for the shoulder…again!"

Laughing at her friend "Anytime, Jillian; that's what friends are for."

********

Jillian's mind wandered as she drove home. _How am I going to tell Pete? I hope I can just act normal around him so he won't pick up on anything. I feel like I'm being deceitful by NOT telling him, though…although, technically, I am going to tell him…just not right now, so maybe that's not being TOO deceitful. I have to stop worrying about this…this can't be good for 'junior'…or me, for that matter._

Noticing that Pete's car was in the gravel lot behind the apartment building, Jillian put on a smile and trudged up the stairs to their apartment and went in.

"Hi Honey, I'm home" she gave by way of a normal greeting as she focused on Pete sitting in his recliner with a glum look on his face.

"Hi, Sunshine. How did it go at the doctors?" He started to rise out of the chair but stopped when Jillian held up her hand for him to stay put. She had noticed the grimace on his face as he tried to rise up and figured that he'd probably already been on his leg longer than he should have. Knowing Pete, he'd never admit that he was hurting, and heaven forbid that she try to push a pain pill down his throat.

Not ready to discuss her appointment, she turned the tables on him by saying, "Judging from that grimace you just made, coupled with the glum look on your face when I came in, I'd say that the million dollar question is more like, how'd YOUR doctor's appointment go?'

"Oh, pretty much like what I figured….I can go back to work tomorrow if I feel up to it."

"So why does that seem to be making you so down in the dumps. I would think you'd be happy about that, after all, you love your job."

"Yes, I do…I just don't like desk duty all that much, and that's all he'd clear me for at this point."

"Oh… I see, now….it's not the returning to work that's got you blue, it's the work that you get to return to that's got you in this mood, am I right?"

Pete gave her a small nod and she almost laughed at the neglected puppy dog look on his face.

"Uhm, honey, have you watched yourself hobble around? I'd say the doctor is being very generous to even clear you for desk duty. I don't think you should even try to go back until you can walk without grimacing every step of the way…it makes you look, uhm, I don't know… unapproachable."

Pete let out a hardy laugh, "Unapproachable? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that unless you are sitting still and can greet people without grimacing every two seconds, you're going to scare off anyone that comes to the desk, because you are going to look grumpy…and unapproachable; you don't want to scare off any little old ladies that might be wanting to report a purse snatching or anything like that, do you?" By now, Pete was into a full belly laugh listening to Jillian and her logic. He had to admit, she could pull him out a good 'ole fashion sulk without even trying.

Wiping the the corners of his eyes, "Oh Sunshine! Come on over here and sit with me and tell me what I did for entertainment before you came into my life? And, you can tell me all about your doctors' appointment, while you're at it."

Jillian walked over and sat on the edge of the recliner arm while thinking _I wonder how much longer I can do this without breaking the arm of the chair?_

Pete reached an arm around her waist and pulled her off of the chairs' arm, causing Jillian to let out a surprised squeal as she came down onto his lap. He was careful to make sure that her weight was settled on his uninjured leg. "There, that's better…now I can hold you close while you tell me all about your appointment; and this way, you can't just clam up and get away when you're finished talking…before I can ask any questions."

"And just what makes you think you can get answers out of me? Hmmm? Jillian shot back at Pete, in a playful voice, yet knowing fully well that he wouldn't relent on the questions until he had the answers that he wanted.

Gazing into her eyes, "You forget, Sweetheart, questioning people is a big part of what I do…and I do it well. Now, start from the beginning and tell me everything that the doctor said."

Jillian continued to quietly hold her husband's gaze for nearly a full minute before sighing heavily and saying "Okay, you win….I'll just skip all of the boring details though, and tell you that the doctor said that this too, shall pass. It will take a little while, but I'll be fine. I do need to settle down and quit worrying myself into frenzy every time I turn around; it's not good for me or for the…" nearly slipping out the word 'baby', Jillian stopped short, faking a slight cough, and then continued on smoothly, "excuse me; not good for me or for the situation with my stomach." _Come on Pete, buy it…please!!!!!!_

Relief flooded through Pete's mind at the news that Jillian was okay. "Sunshine, that's good news. I'm so glad that you went today. I have been so worried about you lately. You haven't been eating right, or sleeping well. What did he say about that?"

"Pretty much the same thing…everything just has to run its' course. Things will settle down on their own eventually. He wants to see me back in six weeks…just a routine check-up to make sure everything is coming along as it should." _Not really a lie…he did say he'd see me in six weeks to make sure things were progressing normally. Lord, I hate deceiving Pete like this…I hope he understands when I finally do tell him._

Hugging her closer and leaning his head down for a kiss, "I'm really happy that everything's okay. Now maybe you can relax a little bit; you know, now that it is officially 'doctors' orders', rather than just me and everyone else that you know telling you to relax."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jillian started to rise off of Pete's lap but he just continued to hold her close, as if not wanting to let her go.

"Are you okay, Pete?"

"Yeah, Sunshine, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying this moment of holding you close and I really don't want to let you go right now."

"You don't want to let me go even if I tell you that I'm only going as far as the kitchen so that I can fix you some lunch?"

"Nope…at least not yet…unless you need to eat right now?"

"Nuh-uh; I'm fine…I'm always fine when I'm being held in your arms." Jillian leaned back and rested her cheek against Pete's shoulder. Shutting her eyes and letting herself feel the warmth of his skin through his lightweight shirt, as she breathed in the scent of his aftershave. Jillian's thoughts were wandering to the week ahead. She was looking forward to their getaway…but she wasn't looking forward to telling him about the baby.

They sat there like that for quite awhile before Jillian broke the silence and said "So, are you going to tell me what else the doctor said about your leg…other than that you can go back to desk duty tomorrow?"

"He said that everything looks good and that I just have to keep doing what I'm already doing…staying off of it as much as possible; take a pain pill, if needed; and go back in another two weeks to be cleared for full duty."

"Did you tell him that you are going away next week? Will that be alright, or should we back up the reservations?"

"Yes, I told him. He said that would be fine…just no hiking or anything too strenuous."

"I don't think you'll do too much damage to your leg by sitting in a boat and baiting fish hooks!"

"No, I don't suppose."

Stretching her arms wide and putting on one of her best ornery grins, "Of course, if you catch one of those 'big fish' that you told me they have up there, you may have some trouble standing up on a bum leg to reel it in…"

"Mmm…I hadn't thought of that…but you'll be out on the boat with me…you can help me reel it in, can't you?"

"Like you would really let me help you reel in a prize-winning fish…you're an avid fisherman, and everyone knows that avid fishermen don't share the glory of the moment with anyone…unless they are reeling in moby dick, then they MIGHT hint around for some help."

Laughing at her explanation, Pete couldn't help but ask "So, how do you know so much about 'avid fishermen' as you call them?"

"Because, I grew up on the coast…and avid fisherwomen aren't much different. I know that I wouldn't share the glory of a prize catch, unless circumstances beyond my control demanded otherwise."

"You really do like to fish, then? And you're really looking forward to drowning a few worms?" _This is gonna be great! _

"Yeah…love it…just don't ask me to bait the hook with a worm, though. I prefer using bread."

Pete's brow furrowed, "Bread? I thought you were an avid fisherwoman. Don't tell me that you're scared of night crawlers." _I knew it was too good to be true. _

"No, I'm not afraid of night crawlers. As a matter of fact, I will dig for them; pull them up out of the ground, fighting all of the way, mind you; and hold them in my hand and let them crawl up my arm; but I will not, under any circumstances stick the poor little things with a barbed sharp object, through their squishy little bodies…I just don't have the stomach for it…ever since Norman."

"Norman? Who's Norman?" Pete demanded, sounding almost a little jealous.

Jillian couldn't help but giggle at the look Pete was giving her as she began to explain who Norman was. "Well, you see, when I was five, I had this big imagination. One night, my brothers were out hunting for night crawlers because we were all going to go fishing the next day. I didn't want to be left out of the fun, so I went on that little hunting excursion with them. John found this absolutely huge night crawler and told me that he must be the grand prince of night crawlers. Now, keep in mind that I had a story book about a toad that had turned into a handsome prince when the princess kissed him…it was one of my favorite stories, when I was little…anyway, John told me that this night crawler was a prince, kind of like the toad in my storybook, and that his name was Norman. John knew that I'd kiss that night crawler, just to see if it would turn into a handsome….WHY are you laughing at me, Pete Malloy?" Jillian demanded as she watched Pete's face turning red and his eyes tearing up as he laughed hysterically at her story.

Barely able to get the words out, "Oh please…tell me that you did NOT kiss that night crawler."

"I did! I kissed Norman, the prince of the night crawlers….and you know what?" Jillian defiantly retorted.

"Wha...wha..what?" Pete could barely speak through his hysterical laughter at that point.

Sounding disappointed as she thought back to that non-magical moment when she learned that fairy tales weren't real, "He didn't turn into a handsome prince…he just stayed a night crawler; a big, fat, juicy, squishy bodied night crawler!" This brought on another round of hysterics from Pete as he looked at her disappointed expression.

"I'm glad you find this entertaining! It happened to be a very traumatic time in my young life!"

Sobering up a little but still having a difficult time holding back a snicker, "So traumatic that you can't put a fish hook through a worm to this day, huh?"

"If you are going to laugh at me, I'm not going to finish my story!"

"Okay, I promise to stop laughing…finish your story."

Thinking about how silly the story must sound to Pete, Jillian shook her head and said "Nope, I'm not saying anything more about it…except that I won't bait the hook with worms…let's leave it at that."

"Okay, Sunshine; we'll leave it at that. I'm sorry I laughed at you." Pete snickered, despite himself.

Staring at Pete and then seeing the humor from his point of view, Jillian laughed and said, "You know, now that I think back on it, it really was kind of funny."

"Hmmm, you think?"

"Yeah…it ranks right up there with the fish that are this big," she said as she stretched her arms wide. "Now, if you would be so kind as to help me get up off of your lap, without hurting your leg, I'll go fix some lunch." She said as she gave him a tender kiss.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?"

"Why don't you just sit still and rest? You need to take it easy and we have plenty of food right here in the apartment."

Giving in, "Yes, ma'am…why don't I do just that?"

Handing Pete a notepad and a pen, "Here…you can start making a list of what we need to take with us to the cabin."

"Hey, that's a good idea…top of the list…lots of 'Normans'" This earned Pete a nasty look topped off with Jillian sticking her tongue out at him.

********

Pete had gone back to work, on desk duty, the next day. He was on day shift for the rest of the week, which Jillian was glad for. Their evenings were filled with making plans and packing what they could for their upcoming trip.

Tuesday, while Pete was as work, Jillian had done a couple of photo shoots and articles for the newspaper; Wednesday, she shot a portrait session for a young couple with a newborn baby girl. Of course, the photo shoot only served to solidify the fact that she still had to find a way to tell Pete about their impending parenthood…after all, she wanted to tell him at the cabin, and they were leaving Saturday morning to head up there. She was running out of time, and fast!

On Thursday evening, they went over to the Reeds for dinner and a visit. Jimmy, and Pete, who had somehow managed to get comfortable on the floor despite his injured leg, played their usual round of blocks and crashing cars before dinner, as Pete and Jim visited.

Jillian and Jean were in the kitchen, visiting and getting the final touches put on dinner, when Jean asked "So, have you decided how to tell…"

"Jean!" Jillian hissed, "Don't say it! What if he hears you?"

Listening to the laughter and crashing blocks coming from the other room, Jean laughed, "I don't think you have to worry about them overhearing anything…it sounds like they are tearing the place down in there…a freight train doesn't make that much noise!"

Jillian tuned in to the noise coming from the other room, "I guess you're right…still, I'd feel better if we didn't talk about b-a-b-i-e-s."

"I'm pretty sure he knows how to spell, Jillian."

Just then, Jim walked into the kitchen "Who knows how to spell?"

"Uhhh…..the editor of the newspaper…I was just telling Jean that I wished I were a better speller…you know, so I don't accidently misspell anything when I write an accompaniment for a picture…I mean how embarrassing would that be?" Jillian stammered out the explanation as smoothly as she could, trying not to look Jim in the eyes as she did so. She cast a quick glance at Jean, who had turned her back so that Jillian wouldn't see her laughing. _Some help you are, Jean! _Jillian thought.

"Oh; you know, I'm sure Jean's right, he probably can spell pretty well…or at least he probably has someone on staff that is an expert in the writing field and can clean up any errors, quickly. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Anyways, how soon do you think it will be before we eat? I think Pete's getting a little stiff sitting on the floor and you know that Jimmy won't want to stop playing until you call us in for dinner."

Jillian's face showed immediate concern at hearing that Pete was having some discomfort. "Jim, do you think you could get him to take a pain pill, or at least an aspirin? I have both with me, in my purse. I noticed that when he came home from work today, he was limping quite a bit. I think the combination of standing at the desk, and sitting on those hard stools, without being able to elevate and rest his leg, is really doing a number on him. I noticed that he was limping quite a bit yesterday, too.

"Well, I can give it try…but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. He can be pretty stubborn when he doesn't want to do something…especially something that may show any sign of weakness…like taking a pain pill, even if he really does need it."

"I know….but his little wifey, here, can be just as stubborn, so maybe you can just talk him into knowing that it would be in his best interests if he took one…or even a half of one, for that matter. Just let me run out to the car and grab my purse from the trunk."

"You didn't bring it in with you? I can't believe Pete let you get away with leaving it in the car."

"Jim, you are such a police officer…there isn't anything in it but an empty pocket calendar and a notepad, along with a couple of aspirin and one of Pete's pain pills…and, it's locked in the trunk."

"Why didn't you just bring it in with you?"

"I didn't want to leave it lying around where Jimmy might get into it and maybe accidently take the pills. I've seen that boy in action; he runs, he climbs, and he's lightening fast…I didn't want to take any chances."

"Oh, that makes sense." Jim turned to head back into to the living room, shaking his head at Jillian's explanation.

"Jillian? How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. When Jim walked in, you just smoothly transitioned the conversation that we were having, into a totally believable, non-existent conversation about the newspaper editor. And, I think you had Jim totally convinced that was what we were really talking about! That's called, skill."

Suddenly, Jillian got a faraway look in her eyes, and in a very serious tone, "Jean, I learned that technique in a way that I don't ever care to have to relive. I don't know how much Jim has told you about my past. I know it's not something that you and I have ever discussed, but before I came out here, the man I dated was a real psycho. That's why I came out here…to get away from him…as far away as possible. He was very possessive, and though I never gave him any reason to be, he was very jealous. I couldn't say anything or go anywhere that he wasn't suspicious of."

Pausing momentarily to regroup her thoughts, Jillian then continued, "When you're in a volatile relationship like that, you learn very quickly how to change the subject or to manipulate a conversation so that you don't anger the other person. The technique you just witnessed…the one you called a skill…I called survival; and that survival technique kept me from taking a beating at the hands of a maniac on more than one occasion."

"Oh Jillian, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories…I didn't know."

"It's okay, Jean. I know that you didn't know. I wouldn't have told you now, except that I don't want you to think that deceitfulness is a natural part of my nature."

Jean hugged Jillian, "I don't think you could ever be intentionally deceitful."

_No, not me…not intentionally…that's why I'm keeping this baby news from Pete; surely that could be construed as deceitful! _Jillian thought to herself.

Needing some air, Jillian looked at her friend and said, "Uhm, I'm going to go get Pete's pills; I'll be right back."

After getting the car keys from Pete, Jillian retrieved the pills from her purse. As she came back into the house, she could see Pete struggling to get up off of the floor. Jim was close by, not hovering, but ready to aid if needed. Seeing the grimace on Pete's face, Jillian decided that he was taking a pain pill, whether he wanted one or not, so she went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

Coming back into the living room, she found Pete sitting on the couch, with a pinched look to his features. Jillian handed him the pain pill and the glass of water, and without argument, he tossed back the pill and chased it down with several gulps of the water. She knew that he was hurting when he didn't even bat an eyelash at taking the medication. Giving her a grateful look, he handed the glass back to her saying, "Thanks, Sunshine."

"You're welcome, Honey. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

Going back into the kitchen, Jillian helped Jean set the table and then Jean called to the guys that dinner was ready. While Jean dished up generous helpings of ham and scalloped potatoes for everyone, Jillian took Jimmy down to the bathroom and helped him wash his hands before dinner.

The group quickly settled in to a comfortable companionship while they ate the meal before them.

"Jean, this is great! Maybe you'd be willing to share the recipe with my beautiful wife."

"Why thank you, Pete." And then turning to Jillian, "I'll jot it down for you and give it too you the next time you are over here."

"That would be great, thanks. It really is very good."

"It's one of Jim and Jimmy's favorites so I try to fix it a couple of times a month. If you fix a big enough batch, it's even better the second day…you know, after the flavors have all had some time to really mesh together."

Watching as Jim refilled his and Pete's plates, Jillian said "I don't think you're going to have many leftovers tonight!

"No, I suppose not…but that's okay…there's something very satisfying about seeing men with hearty appetites…and believe me, these two have very hearty appetites!"

*******

The evening passed quickly and soon it was time for Pete and Jillian to head home. They thanked Jean and Jim for having them over for dinner and were headed out the front door, Jillian hanging back just a little in order to speak with Jean.

As Jim walked ahead with Pete, Jean pulled Jillian aside, saying "I'll call you tomorrow, after I talk to Leah and April. They were supposed to be putting their heads together to figure out a way for you to tell Pete about the baby."

"I sure hope they can think of something good! I could just blurt it out, I suppose."

"No, don't do that…just let us have tomorrow yet and if we don't think of anything by tomorrow night, you can decide then just how to tell him."

"Yeah, okay…I guess I can wait that long, anyway."

Jillian bid her farewells and caught up with Pete at the car, "Honey, why don't you let me drive? It can't be easy trying to hold in on the clutch while you shift, with your leg bothering you so badly."

"It's okay, Sunshine; I'll be fine."

_Boy, he sure does seem awfully tired tonight; and I know that his leg is really bothering him. _"Pete, please, just humor me, and let me drive; it will give me one less reason to worry about you. Besides, I think you need to rest that leg as much as possible…not to mention that you are under the influence of a pain pill."

"I think that wore off right after I took it." Seeing the look that Jillian shot him, "Okay, you win….I think you still have the keys anyway, don't you?"

"I do. Now c'mon, I'll chauffer you around for once."

Settling himself into the passenger seat, Pete couldn't help but let a tired sigh as he reached over and stroked Jillian's hair with his left hand. "Do you know how much I love you, Babe?"

Briefly taking his hand in hers and gently placing a tender kiss on the back of it, "I love you too, Honey. Now please, just sit back and relax…I'll have us home in no time at all."

"Mmm-huh…just don't speed." He said as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat back.

"Me? Speed? You gotta be joking."

"And be really careful not to grind the gears when you shift."

"Pete! Will you stop it, already? I know how to drive a stick shift…and believe it or not, I know how to shift without grinding the gears! I've never dropped a transmission…yet, anyway."

Laughing he said "Okay then, home James…or should I say Jane."

"You're a nut, you know that?"

Nothing but silence followed that comment and as Jillian pulled away from the curb, she stole a quick glance at Pete and saw that he had dozed off. _Oh Pete, I hope you're not trying to over do things. You need to take care of yourself and give yourself time to heal._

After an uneventful drive home, Jillian rousted Pete out of his temporary slumber and together they walked up to their apartment. Jillian could see just how much effort it took for Pete to perform even the basic of tasks in order to get ready for bed. Going to the kitchen, Jillian picked up Pete's pain pills and took one to him, along with a glass of water.

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't be fine…you'll spend half of the night trying to get comfortable and then, after you finally fall asleep, you'll spend the other half of the night moaning and groaning in your sleep…and I'll be exhausted tomorrow, because I'll lay awake all night long, worrying about you…now, please just take the pain pill and be done with it!"

"It's been that bad, huh?" He asked, as he swallowed the pill, followed by several drinks of water.

"Yes, Pete, it's been that bad the past couple of nights. I really don't think you should've gone back to work until after vacation."

"I know…but I just hate sitting idle and doing nothing. I really didn't think that desk duty would prove to be so strenuous."

"No…probably not for someone who's not recovering from a wound and surgery, it wouldn't be. But for someone who is recovering from that trauma, I wouldn't think it would be so easy to work the desk for eight hours a day. After all, you can't stand for long periods of time, you can't sit comfortably on the stools behind the desk, and you have no means of propping your leg up to rest it. I am really surprised that Dr. Early cleared you for duty, even desk duty, so quickly." Then seeing the sheepish look on his face, "He DID clear you, didn't he? You're not working against medical advice, are you?"

"No…he cleared me…albeit reluctantly…but he did clear me, none the less."

"Oh Pete…what am I going to do with you? Do you have to be so darned stubborn and macho all of the time? You know, you don't always have to be the caregiver and protector; you can let someone else take care of you, for a change."

Smiling slightly, "I'm just not used to that yet, I guess. Maybe after we've been married for sixty or so years, I might be able to lapse into the occasional mode of being taken care of."

"Well, just scoot your handsome little fanny to bed and pretend that we've been married for sixty or so years, 'cause I'm taking over as the family caregiver for the time being!"

Seeing the determined look on Jillian's face, Pete knew that he didn't stand a chance of winning this discussion so he reluctantly gave in, "Yes, ma'am…you'll get no argument from me…especially if you want to follow my handsome little fanny, as you call it, to bed, too."

"I'm right behind you, Sweetheart."

Pete reached out and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side and saying, "Nuh-uh, not behind me…always beside me."

Stretching up for a kiss, "Right; always beside you. I love you, Honey."

"And I love you, Sunshine. Let's go to bed."

********

Jillian woke up Friday morning at five a.m. and couldn't fall back to sleep. Quietly climbing out of bed, she padded out to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee and started frying sausage patties and hash browns for Pete's breakfast. He would be getting up within the next half hour.

Scrappy, stretching and meowing his way across the kitchen, was demanding his breakfast, as well, so Jillian set about feeding and watering him.

A few minutes later, Pete hobbled out to the kitchen and greeted Jillian with a kiss good morning. Returning his kiss and handing him a cup of coffee, "Morning, Honey; breakfast will be done in about fifteen minutes, why don't you go get a quick shower. I'll keep everything warm until you get out here.

"Thanks, Sunshine. I won't be too long and I promise to save you some hot water…that is unless you want to conserve water and join me?"

Blushing at the thoughts she was conjuring up, "Mmm…as good as that offer sounds, I'm gonna have to pass today, but I'll take a rain check."

Pete, watching her blush, could almost imagine what thoughts were going through her mind so he decided that he had better high tale it out of the kitchen while he could.

After showering and getting ready for work, Pete sat down at the table with Jillian for breakfast.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Jillian asked.

"I thought maybe we could get the car packed up tonight and then leave around seven a.m. tomorrow morning. If I recall correctly, it's just a little over two hours away."

"Yeah, it is, but we can't get into the cabin until after two o'clock in the afternoon. I figured that we really wouldn't need to leave until around eleven or so. We can sleep in a little bit and then have a leisurely brunch before heading out."

"Or…we could wake up early…find some way to occupy ourselves for a few hours and then have a late breakfast or early lunch on the way up to the cabin." Pete chimed in.

For the second time that morning, Jillian felt her face turning red at the thoughts that Pete's words had conjured up in her mind. _Oh boy…my hormones are really running in overtime! It's a good thing he can't read my mind!_ Jillian couldn't help but giggle at her thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Huhn-uh…nothing." And then wanting to change the subject, "Do you want me to drive you to work today?"

"No, thanks. I meant to tell you last night, Jim's picking me up and I'll just catch a ride back home with him afterwards, too."

"Can I at least bring you lunch at the station?"

"Now that would be nice. I don't know what time I'll take seven…uhm, I mean lunch….but whatever time you get up there should be good."

Finishing up with his breakfast, Pete put his plate and coffee cup in the sink as he headed into the other room to finish getting ready for work.

A short time later, Jim knocked on the apartment door and Jillian answered it. "Good morning, Jim. Pete's almost ready; how about a cup of coffee while you wait?"

"Morning, Jillian. A cup of coffee would be great about now. I overslept and didn't have time to drink more than a half a cup at home."

"Have a seat" Jillian indicated toward the couch, "I'll get you a cup."

"Thanks."

Pete hollered from the other room "I'll be out in minute, Jim."

"Take your time, partner."

Coming back into the living room and handing Jim his coffee, "Thanks for picking Pete up today, Jim. I know he won't admit it, but he's favoring that leg pretty good and I don't think that it's real comfortable for him when driving his car…you know, with the clutch and all."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I figured when he actually gave in and let you drive home last night. Jillian, try not to worry about him…he'll be fine in no time and until then, you just keep on him and make sure that he doesn't over do things here and I'll do as much as I can to keep an eye on him at work. Mac will keep him in line when I'm not on station."

"I know you will…thanks."

Coming out of the other room just as Jim was finishing up his coffee, "I'm all set, partner. You ready to hit the road?"

"Yep. Just think, tomorrow at this time, you and Jillian will be on your way to the cabin; which reminds me," Jim said, turning toward Jillian, "Jean wants you to call her…she said that she has something really important to tell you."

"Okay…I'll give her a call after you guys leave. By the way Jim, did you pack your lunch today? I'm going to come by and bring Pete his lunch. It won't be any problem to pack extra. I'm just going to throw together some roast beef sandwiches…nothing fancy, but filling, none the less.

"Hey, that'd be great…thanks!

"Do you want mustard or mayonnaise on your sandwich?" Jillian asked Jim and Pete.

"Mustard, please" said Jim

"Make mine mayonnaise, please, Sunshine."

"Got it. I'll be down at the station by eleven-thirty…unless you want me there earlier."

"No Honey, eleven-thirty is fine. Just wrap Jim's separately in case he's not able to get in there at that time; we can put it in the refrigerator for him."

"Okay; Jim, do you want potato chips and veggies or fritos and veggies to go with it?"

"Chips are fine, Jillian. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Pete, you want fritos, right?"

"Yes please, as long as you don't have to make a special trip to the store for them."

"Nope, got 'em here in the cupboard."

"Hey partner, we'd better get moving or we'll be late. Mac might cut you some slack, especially if you limp your way in and put a pathetic look on your face. I don't think that he'd have the same sympathy for me, though."

"I don't think he'd cut me too much slack either, Jim."

Giving Jillian a quick kiss and telling her that he'd see her in a while, Pete turned to Jim and said "Let's get a move on, partner."

"Right. See you later, Jillian. Thanks again for lunch."

"You're welcome, Jim. You guys be careful and I'll see you later."

Jillian walked them to the door and then said a silent prayer for their safety as she closed the door behind them.

_Okay, now I can call Jean; I hope she and the others have come up with something…anything…to give me a creative way to tell Pete about the baby…I hope he's not too upset when I finally do tell him._

After three rings, a breathless Jean picked up the phone, "Hello, Reed residence."

"Hey Jean; it's Jillian. I'm not catching you at a bad time, am I?"

"Not at all; Jimmy and I were just running around playing hide and go seek…needless to say he hasn't quite gotten the technique down yet….he hollers out and tells me where he's hiding."

Jillian had to laugh at the picture that created in her mind.

"Jim said that you had something really important to tell me. I can only assume that it has to do with telling Pete about the baby, right?"

"It does. I talked with Leah and April and they came up with the idea of putting a pair of booties in the tackle box….or maybe putting a baby bottle full of milk in the refrigerator; you know little things like that. Are you doing anything special today? Leah is off and she and April would like to get together and go over some ideas with you."

"I'll be taking lunch up to the station for Pete and Jim around eleven-thirty…how about if after that, I stop over to your place and maybe they can meet me there?"

"That'd be great; I'll give them a call and plan it. What are you doing until you need to go to the station?"

"I have to run and pick up a few last minute items to take to the cabin. Maybe I can find a few baby items to take with me to the cabin, too."

"Do you want me and Jimmy to go with you?"

"Yeah, that would be good. I can pick you up in about an hour, if that's okay."

"That will give me plenty of time to get Jimmy fed and dressed. Not to mention it will give me enough time to get myself presentable."

"Okay, well I'll get around here and get myself ready and then I'll be over in little while."

"Okay. See you later." Jean said, hanging up the phone.

Jillian busied herself getting ready and then quickly made and packed three roast beef sandwiches, some veggies, chips and fritos in the cooler, just in case time didn't allow for her to come back to the apartment before going to the station to have lunch with Pete.

A short time later, she pulled up in front of the Reeds house and went up and knocked on the door, going in when she heard Jean holler that it was open.

"Morning Jean, morning Jimmy" Jillian hollered.

"Hey, Jillian. Come on in and make yourself comfortable; I'll just be another minute or two. There's coffee brewed…help yourself."

"Thanks Jean, I think I will have a cup. Take your time getting ready."

"Aunt Jeelwin, Aunt Jeelwin!" Jimmy squealed as he came running into the room, half naked, and nearly leapt into Jillian's outstretched arms as she knelt down to his level.

"Hiya, munchkin! You have a big kiss for me?"

Throwing his arms tightly around her neck, he placed a big, wet kiss on her cheek. "Play blocks wif me, pwease?"

"Jimmy, Aunt Jillian probably doesn't want to play blocks right now…and you, young man, need to come back in here and get some clothes on." Jean said, as she hurried into the room after Jimmy.

"NO! Wanna play blocks!" he demanded.

"No, you need to get dressed." Jean re-iterated in a firm voice, immediately causing Jimmy to jut out his lower lip in a pouting manner as he hugged Jillian's' neck a little tighter.

"Jimmy, you go finish getting dressed, like your mommy said. Maybe we can play blocks when we get back home, okay?"

Nodding his head, he pulled out of Jillian's' arms and ran down the hallway to his bedroom, leaving Jean standing there and staring after him.

"I don't know how you do it, but I wish he'd listen that well to me!"

"Kids always listen better for other people than they do for their own parents…at least that's what my brothers and sister always have said about their own kids."

Jean went down the hallway to help Jimmy finish getting dressed while Jillian poured a half a cup of coffee and sat down to wait. A short time later, they were all ready to leave.

After getting Jimmy settled into the back seat, Jean took her place in the front passenger seat and Jillian got in to the drivers' seat.

They set out for the grocery store first to pick up a few groceries that Jillian wanted to take up to the cabin. They then went to a local shopping center and went in to search for a few small baby items that could be strategically placed around in the cabin. Jillian picked up a baby bottle, a pair of baby booties, a pacifier, and a small bib with the saying 'I love my Daddy.' Jillian hoped that all of these little items would help to make Pete receptive and able to embrace the news with an open mind and heart.

Finished with their shopping, Jillian dropped Jean and Jimmy off at home, with promises to be back after lunch, before heading over to the station for lunch with Pete.

Parking her car out in front of the police station, Jillian got out and retrieved the packed lunches from the cooler in the trunk and went into the station through the front doors. Pete, who was helping a gentleman at the desk, looked up briefly and smiled at Jillian, while nodding toward the seats in the lobby area. Jillian gave him a quick smile and then walked over and sat down. A short time later, Mac came up behind the desk to ask Pete a question and then looked out into the lobby; seeing Jillian, he waved and motioned for her to come over to the door leading into the back offices.

"Good morning, Jillian. How are you doing these days?"

"Hi Mac. I'm fine. How are you and Mary doing?"

"Oh we're doing fine. So, what brings you down to the station? Checking up on your husband to make sure he's not overdoing it?" He asked in jovial voice.

"I just came down to have lunch with Pete."

"Well come on back to the break room and get comfortable. I'll round someone up to relieve him so that he can join you."

"No hurry, Mac. He looked kind of busy."

"Actually, I think he was almost finished up with that gentleman." Turning toward another officer in the hallway, "Perez, you're in an L-car, right?"

"Yeah, Sarge. I'm just coming off of seven, what d'ya need?"

"Relieve Malloy for seven. He's working the desk and should be just about ready to take his break."

"Sure, Sarge; no problem."

"Listen Jillian, I need to get back to my office. Pete should be back here in just a few minutes. Is there anything I can do or get for you while you wait?"

"Uhm…I have lunch for Jim, also. I know it's not official business, but could you let him know that his lunch is here."

"Whose lunch is here?" Jim asked, as he came into the break room.

"Speak of the devil. Reed, you're lunch is here. Jillian, it was nice seeing you again. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks, Mac. Tell Mary 'Hi' for me.

"Will do."

Jillian turned her attention toward Jim, "Hi Jim. How's your day going?"

"Hey, Jillian. Things have been pretty quiet so far this morning. I figured you'd be here by now, so I went ahead and took a chance at getting cleared for lunch."

"Well then you're timing is perfect; I just got here about ten minutes ago."

As they were exchanging pleasantries, Pete came into the break room. Seeing that Jim was the only other person in the room with them, Pete felt comfortable enough to give Jillian a quick hug and a not so quick kiss. "Hey Sunshine. How was your morning?"

"Wonderful…I stopped over and picked up Jean and Jimmy for a bit of shopping before coming up here."

"What can I get you to drink, Jillian?" Jim asked.

"Uhm, coffee's good, if there's some already brewed."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Black, please."

Taking a seat at the table, Jillian took out the three sandwiches and other food items, placing the fritos in front of Pete's spot and the chips in front of Jim's place.

Both gentlemen sat down as Jillian was handing out the sandwiches. "Here Jim…roast beef with mustard; Pete, here's your roast beef with mayonnaise."

"Thanks, Jillian."

"Thanks, Sunshine."

As they sat there eating their lunch, Jim commented "I smell peanut butter. Jillian, aren't you having roast beef?"

"Yeah; I have roast beef with peanut butter and jelly…and mustard...and hot peppers. It's good; either one of you want to try it?" Jillian held the sandwich out toward the two men.

Jim quickly shook his head 'no.'

Pete sat there looking at her like she'd just lost her mind; finally finding his voice, he asked in a dry tone "What, no mayonnaise?"

"Oh Pete, that's disgusting…mayonnaise on roast beef…I'll make it for you, Sweetheart, but don't expect me to eat that combination."

Jim just smiled at her, _I wonder if she always eats these unusual combinations or if she could possibly be pregnant. I can't wait to see how Pete responds to this._

Pete, still not believing that he'd heard the combination clearly, stared at her a moment longer and then commented "No wonder your stomach's always upset…you eat some really…uhm…different items on your sandwiches." _I wonder why I've never seen these unusual eating patterns before now; hmmm…probably has something to do with her stomach problems…jeez, I hope I never worry myself into an ulcer; I couldn't stand to eat unusual combinations like that. Her eating habits are as weird as Jims'!_

Jillian just smiled, thinking _Oh crap! Why didn't I think of that before I packed my sandwich? He's bound to be suspecting something…and if he doesn't on his own, that look that Jim just gave me, spoke volumes!"_

The threesome continued to make small talk while they finished their lunch; Jillian did her best to avoid eye contact with Jim, figuring he probably suspected something more than Pete, since Jean had gone through some unusual cravings while carrying Jimmy.

Most of the talk revolved around the morning that Jillian had spent with Jean and Jimmy, as well as the upcoming trip for Pete and Jillian.

All too soon for Jillian's liking, the guys' lunch was over and they had to get back to work. After saying her goodbyes to Jim, Jillian turned to Pete and said "Well, Dear, I guess I had better get out of here. I promised Jean that I would stop back on my way home…girl talk, you know. We won't see each other for a whole week so we have to catch up ahead of time. I'll be home by the time you get off of work, though, and we can finish packing tonight. Are you sure you don't need me to pick up anything for you before I go home?

"I've got everything I need for the trip, Sunshine. Let me walk you out to the car."

Noticing that he still exhibited a very prominent limp in his gait, Jillian quickly said "You don't need to walk me out, Pete. I'm just out in front. You should probably get off of that leg, anyway."

"Well, I'm walking you to the front door, at least." He said, as the two of them headed back toward the lobby area.

"Okay, the front door it is…and then promise that you'll go sit back down."

"I promise." He then gave her a quick peck on the lips and watched as she left the station and got into her car and drove away.

********

A short time later, Jillian was knocking on the Reed's front door for the second time that day.

Jean opened the door and let her friend in, "Hey Jillian come on in. Are you ok? You look a little green."

"Oh yeah I'm fine; I think it was my lunch, it sounded good at the time but I think it is sitting wrong on my stomach now."

"Really? What did you have?"

"Just a roast beef sandwich."

"That sounds harmless enough. Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"No, I don't think it would have been the peanut butter…"

"What? OK Jillian, tell me exactly what you had for lunch."

"I had a roast beef sandwich with peanut butter and jelly, mustard and hot peppers."

Laughing hysterically Jean got up to answer another knock at the door and called over her shoulder "You have got to be kidding me!"

Jean opened the door and was still laughing as Leah and April entered, asking "What is so funny?" and figuring that it had to do with Jillian since she was looking toward them with a '_keep laughing, I dare you' _look on her face.

Leah was insistent to know the inside joke, "Alright is someone going to let us in on the joke or are we going to have to start an investigation?"

"Oh it's nothing that funny! Jean here is just laughing at my choice of foods for lunch today. That's all."

"That's all? Oh, come now, Jillian, a roast beef sandwich with peanut butter and jelly, mustard and hot peppers?"

Then a chorus of laughter erupted from around the room and Jillian couldn't help but to start smiling herself, "You know, come to think of it, that is pretty disgusting, isn't it?"

"Oh if you want to hear about unusual foods you should have seen what I would send poor Johnny out to get for me when I had cravings. I remember one night I asked for Pistachio ice cream with hot sauce and a side order of anchovies and french fries. He wasn't happy when he got back at 2 in the morning after looking all over for Pistachio ice cream, and then I sent him back out because he forgot the fries! I was determined that he go and get them. You can imagine what he said when he finally brought them to me but I was sound asleep!"

"Oh April that is horrible and I thought that I was bad for making Roy eat everything that I ate. I would fix the strangest things for our meals and he would just smile and eat away. He never said anything…maybe that is why he started volunteering to cook all the time when he was home! I never thought of that!"

Now there were all laughing.

"You know, it's really is quiet here, where are all the kids?" Jillian asked.

"Jimmy went with my Mom and Dad for the afternoon."

"Gage and Gracie are having Grandma time, too. Harriet, my mother in law, wanted to take the kids and they are actually spending the night there."

"Drew is at the neatest little Mother's-Day-Out school that I found. He loves it and it gives me a break, but it is only for about 2 hours so let's get down to business here! How are you going to tell Pete about the baby?"

Leah joined in, "Did Jean tell you the ideas about the baby bottle in the fridge and the baby booties in the tackle box?"

"I did tell her, but I think that she is still a little worried," Jean voiced for her friend.

"I am worried. I know that Pete just doesn't want kids right now."

"And when will he ever?" Leah asked. "Men never know what they want, right now, unless it's the newest boat, car, or motorcycle. Am I right?"

"Yeah you have to tell them what they want. Like when I told Johnny when we were going to have Drew. He had just found out about Roy becoming a Daddy so I said 'guess what, you two always do things together and this time is no exception.' He was so floored that he just turned and walked away. Walked away! Straight to the barn with the horses, but about 30 minutes later he came back in the house and was so sweet and so excited about being a daddy! How about Jim? How did he react?"

"Oh Jim tried to play it smooth. You know, acting all grown up about it. He said, 'This is just the next step in our lives and all we have to do is form a plan and organization will be the key.' He was excited and told everybody, but I don't think he fell apart until the delivery day. He tried to work that day and according to Pete, it was a disaster."

"Roy was very excited, but he had the advantage of going through this before. Jillian if you don't know, Roy had two children from his first marriage. It is a long, sad story; but today is not the day for sad stories. My point is, he had an idea on what to expect and he was ecstatic! He couldn't get the nursery painted fast enough, couldn't order the crib quick enough, and started picking out names that night! His only shock was when one baby turned out to be two!"

"Oh no! I haven't even thought of that! What if Pete and I have twins? I'm uncertain how he is going to react to one…what if we have two."

Jean put her hand on Jillian's shoulder to calm her. "Hey hold on there, no one said that you were having twins. I think the point that we are trying to make here is that no matter how you tell him, Pete is going to have his own distinct reaction and you can't plan for that. Look at our three husbands, each one of them acted totally different from the other."

Leah added, "Jean's right! No matter how you tell him, it will be special because you are special to him, and he to you, and your baby will be loved, and greatly loved by Pete."

"How do you know?" Jillian asked worriedly.

"Jillian, think about what you just asked." April said. "You know Pete Malloy better than any of us. Do you honestly think in your heart of hearts that he is going to be anything other than completely, helplessly and hopelessly in love with his child?"

"April's right; one thing you can say about our men, is that they have integrity and honor and a sense of duty. And along with that, comes a compassionate heart that is full of love and tenacious protection for those that they love. Roy would do anything for his family; we are the most important things in his life and the same goes for Johnny and Jim; Pete is no different."

"I know; I'm just nervous. I guess that when the time is right, I'll know. I'll tell him on the trip, before the weekend, for sure." Jillian could feel a weight lifted off her and the excitement of the trip was beginning to settle in. And after a few more Daddy War stories the girls called it an early afternoon and Jillian drove home with thoughts of the upcoming week at the cabin flowing through her head.

********

Jillian arrived home and then carried in the groceries and put them away. Grabbing up Scrappy into her arms, she curled up on the couch for a quick nap. "Scrappy, I know you don't understand a word I'm saying, but make sure that I don't sleep for more than a half hour…TOPS!" Then seeing Scrappy all curled up and already half asleep, Jillian got up, thinking _maybe I had just better set the alarm._

As she lay back down on the couch, "There Scrappy…you're off the hook…the alarm can wake me up."

"Meow" was the only reply Jillian heard as she shut her eyes and drifted into a nap while stroking Scrappy, who had woke up long enough to climb up on her stomach.

********

Pete finished out the day on the desk and then waited for Jim to finish his paperwork so that he could hitch a ride home with him.

On the drive home, Pete noticed that Jim just kept looking over and smiling at him, like a kid who just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What?" Pete asked.

"I didn't say anything, Pete."

"You didn't have to say anything; you keep staring at me and smiling. What's the deal?"

"I was just thinking of the unusual combination of condiments on Jillian's sandwich, today. Didn't you find it a little bit ODD?" Jim was exaggerating his words on purpose, hoping to get Pete to spill some well kept secret about becoming a daddy.

"I'll admit it was a bit strange. I'm glad I don't have an ulcer…I couldn't eat that kind of combination for anything." Pete grimaced.

Jim spared him a quick glance and seeing the look of distaste on his friends' face, _He doesn't even have a clue that it may be something else…well, I'm not about to even suggest it, then. Poor Jillian, I hope she says something to him soon. He won't like being the only one in the dark._

"You want to come in for a bit?" Pete asked as Jim pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"I'll have to take a rain check, today partner. Jean's folks are coming over for dinner and I have to get home and fire up the grill. You and Jillian have a good time this week and try to relax and just enjoy the great outdoors. I think it will be good for Jillian and you both to just get away together."

"Yeah, we're really looking forward to it. She does seem a bit more relaxed these days, but there are times when she seems, I don't know, just not herself."

"I'm sure things will settle down with her eventually."

"That's pretty much what the doctor told her when she went to see him the other day."

Once again, Jim smiled brightly at Pete, "Well, have fun…call when you get back." Driving away, Jim thought _Nope…poor guy has no clue at all…I can't wait to talk to Jean; if anyone knows anything, she will. Jillian will have confided in her._

Pete entered the apartment and could smell something baking. _Mmmm…smells good. I wonder what she made today. _Just as he was about to announce his arrival home, Scrappy came flying through the living room from the direction of the bedroom, Jillian hot on his trail and yelling "Scrappy Andrew Malloy, drop that rat, NOW!..."

Scrappy continued to run through the apartment with a small dark gray rodent hanging from his mouth.

Jillian came to screeching stop in front of Pete, "Oh, hi Honey…how was the rest of your day?" she asked as she quickly kissed him. "Where'd that little rascal go with that rat?"

Looking highly amused at her, "Uh…hi, Sunshine…it was fine…Scrappy and his little friend went that way." Pete pointed toward the kitchen. "And by the way, it's only a mouse, not a rat…" Pete uttered toward Jillian's retreating back. He couldn't help but chuckle as he headed down to the bedroom to change his clothes. _Scrappy Andrew Malloy, huh? I wonder how often that cat gets into hot water when I'm not home…that full name just flew off of Jillian's lips way too smoothly for it to be only an occasional occurrence._

"Give me that rat, Scrappy…" Pete could hear Jillian in the other room. He figured that she had finally cornered the cat and was curious as to what she would do next. Rather than waiting for her to yell for him to come and pick up the mouse, Pete started back toward the living room, just as Jillian was walking toward the door, holding the offending little mouse upside down by the tail. She had a disgusted look on her face and Scrappy was following close behind, meowing his disapproval at her for taking his playmate.

"You want me to take that rat out to the dumpster, Sunshine?"

"Honey, it's not a rat; only a little mouse….but I would like for you to pick up Scrappy so that he doesn't try to follow me out, please."

Feeling a little ornery, Pete couldn't help but reach out and abruptly touch Jillian's arm as he said in an exaggerated voice "WATCH OUT…IT'S STILL ALIVE," causing Jillian to let out a scream and drop the mouse right in front of Scrappy, who wasted no time picking it back up in his mouth and taking off again.

_Uh-Oh, _Pete thought as Jillian shot him a look that could've instantly frozen a pot of boiling water, "Peter Joseph Malloy…you catch him this time!"

Playing his best trump card, Pete put on his most pathetic look and said "My leg really hurts today."

"Mmm-huh…I'll just bet it does."

It took Jillian another ten minutes to corner the cat and get the mouse back. Pete, figuring that he'd better do something to get back into Jillian's good graces, asked "What can I do to help with dinner, Sunshine?"

"How about setting the table and getting our drinks while I take this rodent out to the trash? Dinner should be done in about ten minutes. We're having oven baked fried chicken, baked potatoes, biscuits and a tossed salad."

"That sounds good, Honey. Uhm…I'm sorry I did that to you."

Laughing, "That's okay, Pete. I imagine I must've been a sight chasing that cat around the apartment."

"Well, it was kind of humorous, at that," he said with a smile.

Mice issues resolved, Jillian scrubbed her hands very well and then went back to the kitchen to finish the dinner preparations. Over dinner they talked about their trip, and all of the things that they had to pack yet. After dinner, they set about packing the things that they discussed. It was decided that the bulk of what they were taking could be packed in the car that night.

As they placed the items in the car, Jillian kept a close eye on Pete to make sure that he wasn't overdoing it. After seeing him grimace a few times, "Pete, let's be done for tonight. We'll finish packing the car tomorrow morning. You need to get off of that leg for awhile."

"You'll get no argument from me, Dear; although, it doesn't hurt as bad as it did the other day."

"Mmm-huh, sure it doesn't." _I'm not blind, Pete. I can see the pain in your eyes._

They spent the remainder of the evening sitting together on the couch and watching the Dodgers play the Reds, deciding to call it a night and turn in by ten-o'clock so they could get up early the next day.

*******

After breakfast, Pete and Jillian finished packing up the car and then took Scrappy and his necessary daily care items down to Mrs. O'Brien's apartment, where he was going to be a houseguest for the week.

Knocking on the door, "Pete, you don't think it's too early to drop him off, do you? I hope we don't wake her up."

"She was probably up with the roosters, Honey. She's been an early riser ever since I've known her."

Opening the door, Mrs. O'Brien greeted her tenants. "Pete, Jillian….come in!" as she reached for Scrappy "Here, let me have that little bundle of energy…I have a ball of yarn for him, and some catnip, and a toy mouse! I brought them just for this occasion! Oh yes, and I also fixed up a nice comfortable little box with a blanket for him to sleep in."

"That was very nice of you, but you really shouldn't have gone to all of that trouble, Mrs. O'Brien."

"Nonsense, Peter. I always strive to make any houseguest welcome…even houseguests of the four-legged nature."

_Betcha the four-legged house guest we had yesterday afternoon wouldn't have been too welcome, _Jillian thought as she smiled at Mrs. O'Brien, "You are such a sweet lady, Mrs. O'Brien. Thank you so much for keeping Scrappy for us. Pete and I weren't too crazy about having him spend so much time alone in the apartment and we really didn't want to chase Jim over here every day to take care of him."

"We really do appreciate your keeping him for the week. Jillian wrote down the phone number to the resort office in case you would need to get a hold of us for anything…and, you can always call Jim Reed, if need be. She put his number on the paper, too."

"Oh, we'll be just fine. You two just scoot out of here and have a good time. Relax and don't worry about us."

Giving Mrs. O'Brien a big hug, Jillian thanked her again, as did Pete, as they headed out to the car to leave for their trip.

"Pete…the coffee pot…"

"Is shut off, Sunshine."

"And the toaster?"

"Unplugged 'cause we didn't even use it this morning….and we didn't use the stove, either, so it's not on; and before you ask…yes, I locked the door on the way out. Relax, will you? We did everything; we packed everything and now, we are pulling out of the parking lot and going on vacation!" _How she manages to get out of the apartment every day without driving herself batty, is beyond me!_

_He probably thinks that I'm a scatter-brained twit! _

"Are you hungry, Sunshine?"

"Mmm…maybe just a little. We can stop whenever you want to for brunch."

"I thought maybe we'd wait until we are well out of L.A. before we stop. If I remember correctly, there's a nice little diner just off the highway about twenty minutes outside of town. Good service, great food…" _Oooh…better not comment on the cute waitresses…I might end up sleeping in the boat all week, if I do._

"That sounds fine, Honey. Are you sure that you don't want me to drive?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Leg's feeling a little better each day. It'll be good as new by the time we get back."

"I'm glad it's getting better; look, Pete…Sweetheart…I know how you hate to ask for help, but promise me that if your leg starts bothering you, you'll let me drive…even if it's just for a little while, okay?"

"You're going to sit there on eggshells, worrying your pretty little head until I assure you that I won't over do it, aren't you?"

"You know me very well, my dear husband."

"That I do, my darling wife. You can drive for awhile after we stop for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay; that sounds good to me."

Jillian reached over and flipped on the radio, tuning into a station playing a Sinatra song, she started singing along; not loudly, but loud enough that Pete could easily hear. Thinking back several months, he remembered hearing her sing when she and Mrs. O'Brien were painting the apartment that she lived in at the time. Had her voice improved dramatically, or had Pete just been too overly critical of her at the time? Her singing wasn't nearly as bad as he had recalled.

"You have a nice singing voice, Sunshine…it sounds a little different than I remember." Pete couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"When have you ever heard me singing before today?"

"Well, there was that time that you and Mrs. O'Brien were painting your apartment. I could hear you screeching…uhm, I mean singing, as soon as I drove up after work."

"You thought I had a bad voice?"

"No, I, uhm…I just never heard anyone sing quite like you were singing, that day."

"Pete! I'm hurt! I had paint fumes in my voice, that day…of course it wasn't going to be of choir quality!"

"Jillian, Honey, there aren't that many paint fumes in this world to be responsible for what I heard that day."

Jillian tried to look hurt, but could only manage a two second pout before beginning to laugh. "I know that I don't have a great voice, but I like to think that with the right song, I can sing with the best of 'em. Apparently, I just didn't have the right songs to sing along with, that day."

Laughing with her and glad that she wasn't upset with his candid honesty, "Well, if that's the case, then I think Sinatra suits you well."

********

After stopping for a leisurely breakfast, Jillian drove for about an hour, before they decided to stop at a roadside rest for a bit. Sitting still for lengthy periods of time was causing Pete's injured leg muscles to cramp up, and Jillian was ready to give up the wheel for a while in favor of stretching her legs and finding a bathroom.

Heading towards the drivers' door, "I'll drive the rest of the way, Sunshine."

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine; besides, once we get back on the highway, I won't need to use the clutch so much. I'll be fine."

Nodding her head and tossing the keys in his direction saying, "Catch."

The last part of the trip was uneventful and they were soon pulling into the office parking lot at the cabin resort.

"Pete, we made pretty good time; it's only one-thirty. Think they'll let us have the key early?"

"I don't know….guess it won't hurt to ask, huh? If nothing else, we'll just drive around for a little bit, or go down and take a look at the lake."

"Now that sounds romantic…oooh, maybe they'd let us at least take the boat out on the lake until the cabin is ready! Let's ask them!"

"Okay, let's go see what we can find out."

They entered the office, hand in hand, and were immediately greeted by a middle-aged gentleman with a kind smile. "You must be the Malloys. I'm George Franks," then, turning toward Jillian, "I believe you spoke with my wife, Lizzie, when you came up to secure the reservations. She mentioned that the two of you are newlyweds and that you've stayed up here before, is that right?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm Jillian Malloy and this is my husband, Pete. I've not had the pleasure of having stayed here before, but my husband, has."

Pete reached out and shook the man's hand, "I spent a week up here a couple of summers ago. I had a wonderful time. It's very relaxing and peaceful up here and I've wanted to come back, but never had the chance until now."

"Well, we're glad to have you back. Now, let's see, Lizzie has the two of you in the 'Lincoln' cabin; you made your reservations so early that you got the cream of the crop in cabins. It sits about a hundred feet off of the lake and there's not another cabin around it for a good quarter of a mile in any direction. Very secluded and very private…just perfect for newlyweds."

Pete nodded and smiled at the man, not daring to look at Jillian, whom he could see was blushing furiously at the implications of the man's words. "I believe that's the cabin I was in when I was here before."

"Well, it's changed a lot since you were here. It was one of our more primitive cabins at that time. We've since updated it and it has become the prime choice of dwellings amongst the resort guests."

"Now let's see…yes, all of the paperwork has been taken care of…here's the key, and a map of the area. The boat will be tied to the dock and there are lifejackets in the cabin. The lake, at its' deepest point in the center is about fifty to sixty feet, so we suggest that you wear the jackets if you're going out that far. We're stocked aplenty for fishing, so feel free to catch and cook all you can. If you prefer not to catch your dinner, there's a very nice little mom and pop restaurant just up the main road a mile or so, and of course there's a full service grocery store five miles down the road in the next town. All of that information is on the back of the area map, there. Any questions?"

"I don't think I have any. How about you, Sunshine, any questions?"

"Is there firewood at the cabin, or can we just go out into the woods and collect our own?"

"We drop off a fresh load to each cabin every morning. There's a wood box on the back porch, and we just put it in there. Keeps it out of the weather and it's convenient for our guests, that way. If you need more, feel free to drive on up here and load some up. There's always plenty out front."

"Okay. What about an emergency after hours number, if there are any problems?"

"There's a phone in each cabin…local calls only unless you are calling collect. Our after-hours number is on the emergency contact list that is on the wall, next to the phone…and of course, the number is also printed on the brochure, there. Oh, and there is an emergency first aid kit in the bathroom, under the sink, and a fire extinguisher in the kitchen. Is there anything else that you can think of?"

"No, that's all I have."

"Well then, you two enjoy your stay and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact us." And then, once again directing his words to Pete, "Just turn left out of the driveway and follow this dirt road for about a quarter of a mile, turn right at the sign that reads 'Serenity Pass' and you'll see the cabin about a hundred and fifty yards beyond that."

Reaching out to shake Mr. Franks' hand, "Well, I think that covers just about everything. We're looking forward to our stay."

Leaving the office, just as they had come in, hand in hand, Pete opened Jillian's door for her and then rounded the car and got in on the driver's side and started the car. They followed the directions and soon found themselves pulling up in front of their home away from home for the week.

Excitedly, Jillian scrambled out of the car and ran around to the drivers' side, grabbing Pete's hand after he'd gotten out, also. Together they walked up onto the front porch, which faced out toward the lake. Pete took out the door key and unlocked the door. Just as they were getting ready to go in, he grabbed Jillian around the waist and held her close, giving her a long, passionate kiss, leaving her weak-kneed and breathless.

Taking in a deep breath "Wow…I'd like to place my order for a dozen of those kisses…and that's just for the first day that we're up here."

Pete had to laugh at the starry-eyed look that she was giving him. "I'd love to carry you across the threshold…but I'd better not try, just yet, anyway."

"Keep giving me kisses like that and you won't have to carry me anywhere…I'll follow you of my own free will."

"Forever?"

"And then some…"

Together they walked into the cabin. Jillian felt like she was walking into a whole other world; it was like going back in time…almost.

The ceilings were high-beamed and rugged looking. The main living area was furnished with all of the comforts of home; a couch, two comfortable looking chairs, a coffee table, two end tables, complete with lamps, and a television. There were several throws lying over the backs of the couch and chairs, adding to the ruggish charm of the room, but the thing that really caught Jillian's eye was the stone-walled, wood-burning fireplace that took up nearly the entire wall across from the couch. It was beautiful.

Just beyond the living room was the kitchen, which, while it wasn't anything spectacular, it was well furnished with everything that she would need for preparing and serving meals, along with a table that would seat six people.

There was bedroom in the back of the cabin, just to the right of the kitchen, and the bathroom was located just off of the bedroom. There was a second bedroom and bath up in the loft area.

"Pete, it's beautiful! I love log cabins. They are so…so....rugged….and homey….and…and…oh, I don't know…full of charm. I think I must've been a pioneer in another life."

From where he was standing, Pete watched her as she gazed all around inside the cabin; he knew that she was committing every detail to memory, no doubt already formulating a picture and an article in her head, to submit to the newspaper editor back in Maine.

"Well come on over here, my little pioneer wife, and give me the kind of lovin' that a pioneer woman gives her husband."

Slowly, she made her way over to where he was standing by the couch. She took his hand in hers and as she sat down on the couch, she gently coaxed him down on the couch, as well. They snuggled up together, sharing a few special and tender moments, just holding each other and exchanging words of endearment.

"Jillian, thank you, again, for making this trip happen…and I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that you are in my life to share this experience with me; I love you with all of my heart, my dear Sunshine."

_Oh Pete, you know just what to say to make me emotional! _Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, Jillian gazed deeply into Pete's love filled eyes, and, not trusting her voice to get the words of love out, she drew him close to her, whispering "I love you so much. I think I started falling in love with you the day I met you…and every day since then, I just keep discovering how much more I love you with each passing day."

Nothing else mattered at that moment; no one else existed in their world at that moment; they were together, they were alone, and they were madly in love with one another. Their tender moments together, in the early afternoon, soon gave way to late afternoon…and they hadn't even gotten around to unpacking the car or fishing for their dinner.

"Pete?" Jillian whispered, so she wouldn't startle him out of his catnap.

"Yeah?" He murmured in a sleepy voice.

"I think we had better get the car unpacked…I think I just heard thunder."

Pete's eyes flew open, "The top's down on the car."

Both jumped up off of the couch, scrambling to get outside and get the top on the car put up, as well as carrying in a few items before the rains would find them.

"I don't guess we'll be out fishing for our dinner tonight, Honey."

"That's okay, Sunshine, we've got all week. I'm kind of tired tonight, anyway. I think the drive and the uh…recreational activities of the afternoon, have taken their toll."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired myself. I brought along some hamburger patties and buns…what d'ya say I just fry those up and make some oven fries to go with them, for supper?"

"Why don't we make it really easy on you and skip the oven fries; we'll break open that bag of potato chips to go with the hamburgers."

"Okay; let me help you carry in a few things and then I'll get started on supper."

"You go ahead and get things started, I'll go put the top up and start bringing things in."

"Pete, don't…"

Holding up his hand to stop her in mid-sentence, "I know…don't overdo it."

Laughing, Jillian asked "Am I really that predictable?"

"YES!" Pete exaggerated, as he headed through the door and out to the car.

Still laughing, Jillian headed toward the kitchen to get out the skillet and spatula, and then went out to help Pete carry in their groceries and suitcases.

Forty-five minutes later, they were back on the couch having their supper and watching a television show. The weather had taken the promised turn towards rain, and the thunder echoing through the cabin was as loud as the lightning flashes were bright.

"Pete? Do you think it's safe for us to be out here with all of these trees…in this lightning storm, I mean?"

"C'mon Sunshine…you aren't afraid of a little storm, are you?"

Scooting a little closer to him, "NO…I'm not afraid of a little storm…but this one doesn't sound so little; it sounds kind of….medium…bordering on BIG!" Her voice was beginning to crack and Pete could see by the look in her eyes that she was being serious.

"Scoot closer, Sunshine; I won't let anything happen to you." He put an arm around her and hugged her close to him. "I didn't know you were afraid of storms."

"Only ones that seem like they could be destructive…don't you hear how that wind is howling, too?"

"Well, it must not be as bad as it sounds; the windows, doors, and roof are all still intact, and we haven't…" Out went the lights. "…lost power….do you remember seeing a flashlight anywhere?"

Reaching out in the dark, Pete and Jillian managed to set their plates on the coffee table before getting up and fumbling their way through the cabin, searching for a flashlight. Suddenly, Pete heard a loud crashing noise coming from the other side of the room, followed immediately by "Son of a…BIG HAIRY GORILLA! Who put that wall there?"

"Jillian, Honey are you okay?" Pete's voice was full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. My pride's a bit dented, but I'll live."

When a bolt of lightning lit up the room, he could see Jillian standing over near the fireplace, rubbing her right knee with one hand while holding tight to the fireplace mantle with the other hand. "Hey, that's a good idea…we'll build a fire, Sunshine."

"That was my intention before I got attacked by the wall! There are some matches and a candle up here on the mantle; Stay where you're at while I light it so you can see to get over here. It wouldn't do for both of us to be running into walls."

With the next bolt of lightning, Jillian fixated her eyes on the matches and then groped around for the candle. A few seconds later, a soft candlelight glow cast shadows over the living room of the cabin. Pete quickly made his way over to Jillian to make sure that she was indeed, okay.

"Hurt much?"

"Nuh-uh…I'm tougher than that!" Pete could only chuckle and shake his head at the expression of defiance on her face.

Together they set about starting a fire in the fireplace, lighting up the room even more. The room quickly warmed to uncomfortable temperatures so Jillian opened up the windows that were sheltered by the overhang of the front and back porches. She could tell by the gentle sound of the rain at that point that the storms had passed through. Just as she set back down next to Pete on the couch, the lights came back on.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pete uttered in disbelief.

Jillian just started laughing at the humor of the entire situation; snuggling close to Pete, "Might as well make good use of the blazing fire."

Pete, misunderstanding her meaning, "Oh? What d'ya have in mind?"

"Let's roast some marshmallows for dessert!"

Groaning, "You're killin' me, Sunshine…just killin' me."

********

Early the next morning, Jillian slipped out of bed and made a pot of coffee. Busying herself with breakfast preparations, she knew that Pete would be up soon, and that he'd be anxious to get breakfast out of the way and get out in the boat to do a little fishing.

After getting the bacon in the skillet to begin frying, Jillian poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out onto the front porch, gazing at the still lake as she sipped the hot, fragrant liquid. Her thoughts were wondering…_It's so peaceful out here. Kind of reminds me of early mornings back home when I was a kid…kids…I wish I had a crystal ball so that I could see just how Pete is going to react to my news…a baby…I still can't believe it…_

"Morning, Sunshine" came from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

Turning around and kissing her husband, "Good morning, Honey. Sleep well, did ya?"

"I did; how about you?"

"Mmm-huh…it's so peaceful out here. Not like the city, at all."

"You were thinking about Maine, weren't you? Just now; before I came out here. You miss it?"

"Somewhat…mornings there on the farm were always quiet and peaceful, too. I remember when I was little, in the summertime when school was out; I'd be the first one of us kids up in the morning. I'd come out of my room and look all through the house for Momma. I knew that if she wasn't inside, I could find her sitting on the front porch, just gazing at the grass, sipping her coffee. She always said that it was her own special, quiet time; time when she could collect her thoughts and rejuvenate her spirit. It's funny; I never really understood what she meant by that…until just now."

"I imagine that with all you kids running around, she probably relished those quiet mornings to herself."

"Yeah, probably. Well, I'd better get in there and finish fixing breakfast. We're already nearly two hours late getting out onto the lake; after all, you wanted to be out there by five a.m. if I remember correctly."

"I think the fish will still be biting when we get out there…but breakfast does sound good."

"You go shower and get dressed; I'll have breakfast ready in no time at all."

After breakfast, Pete and Jillian spent several hours out on the boat fishing. Wondering if Jillian would really hold a night crawler, Pete took one out and handed it to Jillian, "Sunshine, can you hold Norman for a minute, please? I need to adjust the fishing line on my pole."

Giving him the classic 'look' at his attempt at humor, Jillian took the night crawler and held it up, staring intently at it; so intently that Pete finally asked, "Uhm…is something wrong with it?"

Not cracking a smile and her voice filled with wonder, "No, not at all….I just thought it looked like one of Normans' distant cousins…Harold." Then, giving Pete another 'don't mess with me' look, she said, "Don't think I don't know that you did that just to see if I'd really hold a worm!"

Pete had to look away from Jillian to keep from laughing. He knew that he'd been nailed.

Between the two of them, and their different fishing techniques, they caught five fish for their dinner that night.

Back at the cabin, Pete took the fish out to the picnic table on the back porch and began to clean them. Jillian didn't mind cooking them, but she had told Pete that she didn't have the ironclad stomach needed for cleaning them. As it turned out, she couldn't even stand to watch Pete cleaning the fish; this little discovery quickly caused her to lose her lunch.

Pete, seeing the blanched look on Jillian's face, "Are you okay, Honey?"

Putting her hand up to her mouth and taking several deep breaths to counteract the nausea that she was feeling, "Yeah…I just can't watch you clean them, that's all. I'll be fine." Jillian made a hasty retreat into the cabin, just barely making it to the bathroom in time.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, head in her hands, _Oh crap…if he didn't suspect anything before, he's bound to suspect something now, unless he's a total ostrich when it comes to pregnant women!_

Out on the back porch, Pete was thinking _Boy, she's not usually this squeamish. I hope she's not coming down with anything. Maybe it was just a combination of the sun and being out on the boat all day. I'd better go check on her. _ Laying the fish aside for a minute, Pete went into the kitchen and scrubbed his hands before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Sunshine? Are you okay in there? Is it okay if I come in?"

Jillian could hear the concern in Pete's voice, but she wasn't ready to face him, just yet, especially if he were full of the questions that she thought he would be. "I'm fine, Pete…please, don't come in…I'll be right out. I just need a minute to calm my stomach down."

"Okay…I'll be out back. Holler if you need anything, okay? I'm almost finished out there."

"Yeah, okay." After she felt confident that her stomach was settled enough to move around, Jillian rinsed her face with cold water and then brushed her teeth. She still felt a little shaky, but figured that it had more to do with nerves at that point than it did with any type of morning sickness. Slowly she made her way back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting for Pete to finish cleaning the fish. _I hope I can cook these fish without getting sick to my stomach!_

Coming inside, Pete saw Jillian sitting at the table, sipping a glass of water. Not wanting to possibly upset her further, he set the fish on the counter and scrubbed his hands clean, once again, before going over to her and sitting down in the chair next to hers. "Better?"

Nodding her head and trying to make light of the situation, "Yeah…I guess it's been awhile since I've been on a boat…I just need to get my sea legs back."

"Maybe we shouldn't have stayed out so long. That sun was pretty hot today, especially with how it beats up off of the water. You should've probably worn a hat to help keep the sun off of your face…you're all flushed…or sun burnt."

"It'll be straight tan by tomorrow…mark my words. As for the sun being hot….I don't think that had anything to do with my stomach being upset. That was probably from seeing the fish guts. Like I told you earlier today, I can catch 'em and cook 'em, but don't ask me to clean 'em; I'm useless in that department."

"Then I think we have a pretty even partnership going here; after all, what good would it do if we could both catch and clean them, but neither one of us knew how to cook them?"

"Not much good, I'm afraid 'because I'm not eating raw fish!"

"Ditto, Sunshine…ditto."

Jillian managed to fry the fish without incident, choosing to make rice pilaf and steamed broccoli with cheese sauce, as well. Once again, they chose to sit on the couch while they ate their dinner. It seemed to Jillian that they only ate at the table when company was over, or if there was a special occasion to celebrate.

"Do you feel up to a little walk after dinner, Sunshine?"

"I'd love to, but do you think that you should. Didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy?"

"He said not to go hiking or do anything too strenuous. I don't think he'd frown on my wanting to take a little walk with my wife…besides, if I know you, you won't let me go any farther than you think I'm capable of handling. Am I right?"

Jillian smiled, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and said "Let's go for walk, Honey." _I really have to stop being a mother hen with him! _Jillian silently chastised herself.

They worked together to clean up the kitchen and then headed out and walked toward the lake, where they sat on the bank and enjoyed watching the early evening sunset as it went down over the horizon.

_This would be the perfect time to tell him; I really should just tell him now, rather than waiting. I'm gonna tell him…but not tonight; maybe tomorrow._

_********_

_Meanwhile, back at the Reed household…_

"Come on, Jean…what is it that Jillian is trying to keep from Pete?" Jim had been trying for two days to get Jean to come clean about what she knew of Jillian's condition; and Jim was pretty sure that he knew what was going on with Jillian too, though he just wanted Jean to confirm it.

"Jim, what makes you think that she's keeping anything from him? And even if she is, what makes you think that I know what it is?"

"You're her best friend; she would've confided in you. What did the doctor really tell her?" Still getting the silent treatment, Jim quickly followed with "Did I tell you what Jillian had for lunch when she met us at the station the other day? A roast beef sandwich, with peanut butter and jelly, mustard and hot peppers."

"I know, she told me."

"Ah-ha! So you do know something! Ok, spill it. What do you know?"

"James Reed, stop doing that! Stop using your police interrogation tactics on me! You know I hate that!

Quickly, Jim grabbed Jean around the waist and drew her in close and kissed her passionately and then drew back with a smile and said "I know you don't like it, but it worked, didn't it?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Tell me what you know about Pete and Jillian," he smiled mischievously.

Laughing excitedly, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone…especially Pete! You can't utter a word of it to anyone at the station, either. Pete is not to find out until Jillian is ready to tell him. You promise?"

"I promise…now, tell me what the big secret is."

"Okay, let's just say that April isn't the only one that is going to have a baby in about seven months." Jean could hardly keep the squeal out of her voice.

"No kidding? Pete's gonna be a daddy?" Jim excitedly questioned.

"Yes! Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful news! When is Jillian going to tell him, though? If she's already a couple of months along…hey, is THAT what all of the stomach problems have been about?"

"Pretty much…I mean, she was going through a lot of worrying about Pete and his job, but I think she's dealing with that okay, now. I think that most of her stomach problems are from morning sickness, now."

"Well that definitely explains the gourmet sandwich that she ate."

"Oh, wasn't that disgusting! What did Pete say? Surely he was a little suspicious, wasn't he?"

Laughing at the memory of the look on Pete's face, "No, I don't think that he even had a clue! I tried to hint around about the strange combination of condiments on her sandwich and he chalked it up to her ulcer and stomach problems; he actually said that he hopes that he never has to deal with stomach problems like that because he couldn't stand to eat the weird things that she is eating."

Jean couldn't help but laugh and added, "Poor Pete, he's in for a big surprise, then, if he's that clueless."

"I just hope that she tells him soon, though. You know that he won't like being the last one to find out. Who else knows, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, just me, Lean, and April. Oh, and she did mention that Dixie suspected…actually it was Dixie that kind of made Jillian realize that maybe her stomach problems weren't just stemming from the worry. I guess that she got dizzy and tossed her cookies at the hospital the night that Pete was shot, and Dixie pretty much told her that she needed to see a doctor and that she was probably pregnant. She swore Dixie to secrecy, too!"

_I just can't believe that Pete and Jillian are going to have a baby, _Jim thought to himself as his face lit up and he said, "Hey, maybe we should drive up there Saturday morning and spend the day with them…I can't wait to talk to Pete!"

"Jim Reed! You are not to say one word to him about this until Jillian says it's okay. Do you got that? Besides, they are coming back on Saturday…maybe we could drive up on Thursday or Friday, since you're off both of those days. I'll call Mom and see if she and Dad will keep Jimmy for us."

Giving her a bright smile, "That's a good idea. Maybe we should ask Roy and Johnny and the girls to go along…you know, really surprise them."

Giggling like a school girl telling secrets, Jean said "That's a great idea. I talked to April this morning and she said that the guys are off Thursday and Friday, too. She mentioned maybe getting together at their house for a cookout, but I'd be willing to bet that they'd jump at the chance to postpone it and drive up to the lake, instead. That way, when Pete and Jillian get back, we can have one big cookout to celebrate."

********

Monday morning, Pete awoke just before sunrise. Looking over at Jillian, he watched her sleeping for a few minutes before lightly stroking her cheek and whispering "I love you, Sunshine…you just sleep for awhile longer, and I'll wake you when I get back in off of the lake." He then rolled over and placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lips before climbing quietly out of bed.

Seeing how tired that she was the night before, he'd suggested that she sleep in for a little while the next morning and that he would catch a couple of early morning hours fishing on the lake. Afterwards, they would have a nice breakfast and do a little more exploring, via the boat and on foot; that way Jillian could get some pictures for her next hometown paper story.

"Mmmm….Pete?" Jillian muttered.

"Yeah, Sunshine?"

"I love you too; be careful, okay…we need you."

Puzzled by the last part of her statement, and then figuring that by 'we' she meant her and Scrappy, Pete smile down at her and gave her another quick kiss, saying, I need you two, too" before he headed out of the bedroom and gathered his fishing gear together before heading down to the lake.

Somewhere off in the distant, while still in a twilight sleep, Jillian heard the door close quietly. _Hmmm…he needs us, too…._

Suddenly, Jillian shot straight up in bed, her head full of cobwebs as she tried to sort through what had just transpired…_Did I just tell him about the baby…or was it a dream? Surely I didn't tell him about the baby…he would've said more than what he did…maybe I was just dreaming…_

Looking over at Pete's side of the bed, she could see that he wasn't there and then she remembered their conversation the night before as they sat on the bank of the lake, watching the sunset. Looking at the clock, she could see that it was only a few minutes after five in the morning. _He wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to go out before sun up and do some fishing. Might as well get up and start my day, too._

Getting up, Jillian took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. She figured that she had a good two hours before Pete would be back in, so she grabbed her camera and headed out into the woods, hoping to catch a few shots of the sun as it came up.

_Ohhh, I don't feel so good…where are those crackers that I packed? _She questioned to herself, as she sat down on a fallen log and rummaged through her small backpack. Finding the crackers, she tore open the package and ate a few of the salted squares. Before long, her stomach seemed to have settled down and she got up and set off on her explorations once again.

The woods were full of wildlife, some more brave than others, at the prospect of sharing their wooded play land with outsiders. Jillian took several shots of two young deer romping in between the trees, along with several shots of a mother bunny and her two young bunnies. By far, though, Jillian was sure that the best shot she took was that of an owl sitting alone on a low tree branch. Just as she aimed her camera at the owl, it blinked and said "Who?"

Walking farther along into the woods, Jillian could see the glistening water of the lake, just beyond the tree line; and just beyond that, she could see a lone boat in the middle of the lake and instinctively knew that it was Pete out on his early morning fishing expedition. _I'll bet I can get some really good pictures from the edge of the tree line…he won't even see me!_ Quickly positioning herself in a prime location, she stood mesmerized as she watched her husband cast his line and draw it back, repeating the procedure until he had his line cast out just where he wanted it. Jillian went to work clicking pictures rapidly. During her photo shoot, Pete's line caught a bite and he stood up in the boat to reel it in. Jillian took several shots of this process as well, thinking, _these will be perfect shots for making a photo album of our vacation!_

After taking the pictures that she wanted, Jillian walked over to the bank of the lake and sat down, watching Pete as he continued to fish. Soon, as if he could sense someone watching him, he turned toward where she was and smiled and waved to her. He then reeled in his line and paddled the rowboat over to where she was at, saying "Good Morning, Sunshine. I thought maybe you'd sleep in a bit this morning. I'm finished for now…want to take a boat ride?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." And then looking into the boat, hesitantly Jillian asked "Where's the fish that you caught?"

"Oh it was just a little thing…I threw him back."

"Oh." Jillian stepped into the boat and settled herself as Pete started rowing away from the bank and out toward the middle of the lake, once again.

"So, you never did say why you're up so early. I didn't wake you when I left, did I?"

_I guess this is as good a time as any to drop the bomb on him. _"No, actually, I dreamt that we were having a conversation and it seemed so real that I just woke up on my own…and then wondered if it were real or not."

"What was the conversation about?"

"I dreamt that you were going to be out on the boat and I told you to be careful…that _we_ needed you. And you said that you need _us_, too; and then you left."

"That wasn't a dream, Sunshine…we really did have that conversation, and I really do need you; and I'm guessing that Scrappy is the other half of the 'we' that you referred to?" This last part was more of a question than a statement.

"Speaking of Scrappy…do you think he's missing us?"

"Nah, he's probably living the high life and being spoiled rotten by Mrs. O'Brien."

"He sure does like to play…maybe he needs a playmate. What do you think?"

"I think we tried that once already and it didn't work out, remember?"

"Huh?"

"The other day…a playmate…of the four-legged, long-tailed, rodent variety…remember, now?"

Laughing lightly, "That wasn't what I had in mind, Pete."

"Well, I don't think the apartment is big enough for another kitten…and before you say it, the apartment definitely isn't big enough for us to get a dog, either. Sometimes it gets a little crowded with just the two of us and Scrappy!"

_Okay, so maybe now is NOT the time to bring up the baby! There's that queasiness again. _"Uhm, Honey, can we head back to the cabin, I want to get breakfast out of the way so we can relax and enjoy ourselves later on."

"Sure thing, Sunshine." Pete turned the boat skillfully turned the boat around and rowed toward the dock, as Jillian sat quietly musing in her thoughts as she dangled her hand over the boats' edge and into the water.

Seeing that she was far off in another world, lost in her thoughts, Pete said "Careful that you don't get bitten by water snake, Sunshine"

"I'll be careful," she casually replied, still gazing vacantly into the water. _I should just tell him, I know I should…it shouldn't be this difficult…'Pete we're having a baby!'….that's all I have to say; five little words, nothing more, nothing less….no, not yet._

_That went right in one ear and out through the other; I'll try another approach. _"I hear that they spotted an alligator up here, just recently." Not getting any response, "A big alligator…; Jillian?"

Realizing that Pete was talking to her, Jillian looked up into his questioning eyes, "I'm sorry, Honey…my mind was kind of…" Suddenly she jerked her hand up out of the water and stared at Pete with eyes as big as saucers, "Alligators? Did you say alligators? Hurry, Pete, paddle faster."

Pete was chuckling at her reaction once she realized what he had said. "So, what has you so full of pre-occupation that you aren't hanging on to every word that I say? You don't usually tune me out unless you're deep in thought about something."

_Yeah, and my thoughts don't get much deeper than these that I am having now! _"I was just thinking, that's all."

"What about?" _Talk about pulling teeth._

Carefully climbing to one of the middle boat seats and settling herself, Jillian reached out to take Pete's hands in hers, leaving him no choice but to stop rowing.

"About you….and about us; about how much I love you and how special you make me feel; how safe and secure…and just so very, very much loved. Have you ever really stopped and thought about how life events lead you to places that you never would have dreamt of going if left to your own devices?"

Leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Jillian, since we've been together, I haven't stopped thinking about how much I love you…or about how blessed I am to have you in my life. As for circumstances that bring people together, I think it's just phenomenal how things just seem to fall in place and work out. I never, in a million years would have pictured myself married; and yet, here I am, so very happily married to you, the woman of my dreams…a woman I never would have met had it not been for circumstances beyond your control."

They sat there, silently holding hands and lost in their own thoughts for several minutes before Pete said, "What d'ya say we head on back and have breakfast? We'll do some exploring after that and then just see where the day takes us."

"Sounds good, Honey."

********

After breakfast, they went into the nearest town to look around. It was a quaint little town with several small businesses lining the main street. Parking in front of the ice cream parlor in the middle of the block on the main drag, they walked up one side of the street and down the other side, going into a few of the businesses and just strolling and window browsing at some of the other businesses.

Jillian was pleased to see that, even with the amount of walking that they were doing that day, Pete didn't seem to be limping or favoring his injured leg quite as much as he had been the past few days.

"How about an ice cream cone, Sunshine?"

"That sounds like a nice idea."

They went in and ordered their ice cream and sat down to eat it; afterward they decided to drive to the local park a few blocks away and spend some time just relaxing and watching children run and play under the watchful eyes of their mothers.

Checking his watch, "Wow; it's already after one o'clock in the afternoon. How about we head back and head out on the boat to catch dinner?"

Jillian began laughing at Pete and said, "Pete, you'd live on that boat if you could, wouldn't you?"

"Only if you'd live there with me, Sunshine."

"Sweetheart, I'd live in a cardboard box as long as you are always by my side."

Returning to the cabin, the rest of their day was spent peacefully out on the boat fishing and catching their dinner. Afterwards, once again, Jillian made her presence scarce as Pete cleaned and gutted the fish that they had caught.

They had a nice candlelight dinner and then turned in early.

********

They spent Tuesday and Wednesday in pretty much the same manner as they had the prior few days; out fishing, exploring, relaxing and enjoying many quiet and intimate moments together.

Jillian had tried, on several different occasions, to tell Pete about the baby, but stopped short each time, just as she was about to drop the bomb. She had even gone so far as to try leaving the baby bottle in the refrigerator, right where Pete could see it. When that didn't work, she put the baby booties in the linen closet, underneath the towel that she knew Pete would grab when he took his shower; that didn't get any response from him, either. Strategically, she placed the pacifier in cupboard, next to the coffee cups. If Pete suspected anything, he wasn't letting on. She still had one unused baby item…the bib…her 'ace in the hole,' and she decided that it needed to go into the tackle box…he couldn't possibly be so clueless that it wouldn't at least peak his curiosity when he pulled out the bib that said 'I Love my Daddy.'

Wednesday night, Jillian couldn't get to sleep. She lay in bed, listening to Pete's quiet snoring, and tried every sleep technique that she could think of. She counted sheep; counted backwards from one hundred; silently sang through forty verses of '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'; no matter what she tried, she couldn't keep her mind from going in whirlwind circles.

_That's it, I have to tell him. I just have to tell him now._ That decision made, she began to gently rub Pete's arm as she whispered "Pete…are you awake? I need to talk to you." Not getting any response other than a low moan, she tried again. "Pete? I have to talk to you." This time, he moaned and rolled over toward Jillian, reaching out to drape his arm over her, he mumbled "Not tonight Sunshine, we'll get frisky tomorrow," before he drifted back off into dreamland.

_FRISKY? He thinks I want to get frisky? Argh!!! _Jillian, frustrated more than ever, now, rolled over and slipped quietly out of bed, going to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. _Maybe something warm will help me relax; I really do need to get some sleep. I guess I can hold off until morning to tell him about the baby, but tomorrow has to be the day…I can't put it off any longer. He needs to know…he has every right to know…I need to tell him! He's either going to be upset or happy, but either way, he's going to be one or the other TOMORROW! _That decided, Jillian nixed the idea of having a cup of tea and went quietly back to bed. To her surprise, after having made her decision to tell Pete, sleep claimed her quickly and before she knew it, the morning sun was coming in the window and shining brightly.

Opening her eyes slowly against the brightness, Jillian stretched leisurely before sitting up in bed and looking at the clock. _Wow…nine o'clock…I can't believe I slept that late…what's that smell…breakfast? Pete's cooking breakfast?_ Just as Jillian was preparing to throw back the covers and get up out of bed, Pete appeared in the doorway with a steaming cup of coffee. Walking over to the bed, and sitting down next to Jillian, he leaned over and kissed her, handing her the cup "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning, Honey…Mmmm, something, besides the coffee, smells really good. What are you cooking out there?"

"I made french toast and sausage links. Hungry?"

"Starved!"

"Good; just sit back and relax. Enjoy sipping your coffee…I'm bringing my Sunshine breakfast in bed, today."

"To what do I owe that pleasure?"

"Just because I love you."

"I love you, too Pete." Jillian sat back, feeling like a princess, and sipped her coffee. A few minutes later, Pete came back into the bedroom, carrying a tray laden with a breakfast fit for a king.

"Pete, you didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble…I wanted to fix you a nice breakfast this morning. You've been doing all of the cooking on this vacation…I wanted to give you a little break. Besides, you didn't sleep very well last night, did you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I heard you get out of bed in the middle of the night…and you tossed and turned for a long time before that."

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake, Honey. I guess I just had a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

Not wanting to discuss things just yet, Jillian shook her head and said "Not just right now. Are you going to join me for breakfast before it gets cold?"

"I sure am; scoot over."

Digging in with a hearty appetite, Jillian said "Pete, I didn't know you could cook so well…why do I spend so much time in the kitchen by myself when you have this wonderful hidden talent just aching to bust out?"

"I can't let you in on ALL of my secrets, now can I, Sunshine?"

Laughing at the look he was giving her, "No, I guess that wouldn't do, would it?"

They shared a delicious, leisurely breakfast as they discussed what things they wanted to do that day. Of course, fishing was on the agenda, as Pete had not yet caught that 'prize winning fish' that he had hoped to catch. Jillian was hoping that he would, too…for picture purposes.

********

_Meanwhile, friends are travelling up to the lake to see Pete and Jillian…_

"Johnny, I told you that you should've let me drive our car."

"Why? The six of us fit in here just fine."

Roy, sounding a little aggravated, replied, "That's not the point. I'm just saying that it could have been a, uhm, smoother ride. That's all."

"My old Landrover here is perfect for these kinds of trips; besides where would we have put the fishing poles in your car?"

"Fishing poles! Johnny you didn't bring fishing poles did you? I was hoping that we could take a stroll, hand in hand, in the woods." April said smiling.

"Me too, April! How about it Jim, think that we might have some time to do some exploring?"

"Maybe Honey, but did you forget why we are heading up here in the first place…to give Pete some moral support."

"To give Pete some moral support?" Leah exclaimed, "What about poor Jillian! If you men weren't so clueless and if it weren't so difficult to get you to listen to us, then we wouldn't have to come up with elaborate schemes just to give you good news…Do you think that Jillian has told him yet?"

"Come now, Dear, If it weren't for all of you getting in the middle of this elaborate scheme with Jillian, then we wouldn't be driving all the way up here to surprise someone who may, or may not want us…well…involved, to begin with."

"Involved?" Jean questioned, "Who said we were getting involved? We are just visiting some friends….no I don't think that she has told him."

April added, "We are already involved; remember Jillian came to us asking for our help…when do you think she will tell him?"

"OK, I'm confused." Jim stated.

"What about, Honey?" Jean asked.

"On whether we are talking about being invited to the lake or whether or not Jillian has told him. How do you do that anyway?"

"Do what?" Jean was confused.

"I know what you are talking about Jim. How do women carry on two conversations at the same time?" Roy questioned, as the girls just rolled their eyes at them.

"Look, it is not our fault that you guys can't keep up." Leah prodded teasingly.

"Now look, Roy's right; we weren't invited so if Pete runs us off, then we may as well do some fishing to keep ourselves entertained while we are here."

"Johnny, gaining fishing time is not quite the point I was trying to make…would you watch the road! I hit my head again when you hit that last pot hole."

"Oh, you poor dear! Johnny I think that you're doing just fine. Maybe it will knock some sense into my husband by the time that we get there."

"Jim, isn't there some kind of law against assault in an indirect method?"

"Sorry guys, this is a domestic disagreement, and I am off duty!"

"What about it girls? Should we call a truce?" April offered.

"Only if they agree that we aren't spending the next two days doing nothing but fishing." Jean commented.

"Well, fellas, how about it?" Leah questioned.

The guys laughed and agreed that they wouldn't spend ALL of the next two days fishing, so the girls changed their conversation to what they thought night be happening at the lake.

********

After their leisurely breakfast, Pete and Jillian headed out on the boat for a while. They had decided that since breakfast was such a late affair that morning, that they would just forego lunch and have an early dinner.

Jillian, after trying several times, unsuccessfully, to put the bib in the tackle box, decided to fold in up into a neat little square, secured by a rubber band, and stuffing it into the back pocket of her shorts. She had formulated a back- up plan for the bib placement, as she was doing this. _I hope Pete's willing to co-operate so I can execute this plan, _she thought, as she helped Pete carry the fishing equipment down to the dock area and place it in the boat.

Pete helped Jillian climb into the boat, and then he untied it from the dock and got in also. Sitting down and taking the oars, he made quick work of getting them into the middle of the lake, where they sat, fishing in companionable silence, for nearly an hour before either one spoke.

"It's so peaceful out here."

"That it is; that was one of the things that I really liked best about this place the first time I ever came up here. You know, we should make it a point to come up here every spring…you know, make it 'our thing.'

"That sounds very appealing…but…"

"But, what? You like it up here, don't you?" _Boy, I really do hope that she is enjoying herself; I'd hate to think that she's just going along with this because I like it here._

Here goes nothing, "…but as beautiful as this place is, one of these days it's bound to be overrun by tourists and vacationers…" _Oh boy…I am such a chicken…why can't I just blurt it out?_

"I don't think that will be much of an issue if we continue to come around this time of the year. The schools won't have let out yet, and most people won't be taking a vacation until at least June, probably."

"You're probably right." Jillian sat quietly watching Pete as he reeled in a fish, disengaged it, placed it into a holding cooler dangling from the side of the boat, re-baited his hook and cast his line back out. He then pulled his fishing hat down to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight, as he casually leaned back and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Are you taking a nap, Mr. Avid Fisherman?" Jillian asked playfully.

"Yep…I figure I can catch a few winks since I have such a skilled fisherwoman on board with me…will you keep an eye on my line for about fifteen minutes or so? Pretty please."

"It's gonna cost you, but I'll do it." _Perfect! He's playing right into my hand and doesn't even realize it!_

"Thanks, Babe."

"The pleasure is all mine."

As Pete was catching his forty or so winks, Jillian quietly picked up Pete's pole, moved it over towards her, and the then took her pole and placed it over near him. The reels were almost identical so she wasn't too concerned that he would notice the difference unless he woke up fully and began to inspect the pole and reel. As quietly as possible, she began to reel in his fish line. Even trying to be quiet, enough noise was being made for Pete to mumble "You got a bite?"

"No, I just want to re-cast over a bit farther."

"Mmm."

Pulling out the rubber banded bib, Jillian quickly took the remainder of the worm off of Pete's hook, nearly gagging as she did so, and then just as quickly placed the hook through the rubber band so that the bib wouldn't slip off in the lake. She then skillfully cast the line back out into the water. Waiting a few minutes, to make sure that Pete was still catnapping, she then exchanged the poles once again. Then she sat back and waited…and waited….and waited some more.

While waiting on a fish to bite on her line, and praying that nothing would nibble on the bibbed line, Jillian passed the time reading a book. When she realized that she couldn't concentrate on reading, she put the book aside and decided to jot down a few notes for her upcoming newspaper article. She had decided that she would use the picture of the owl and write an article about California camping and wildlife. Not able to concentrate on that either, Jillian finally decided that is was time to tell Pete.

Nudging his foot gently and saying quietly, "Pete…I think something is after your line."

Jillian had to laugh as her husband sat straight up, hand reaching out toward the pole, and instinct kicking in as he pushed his hat up off of his eyes and began looking intently out at the still waters.

_Crap! What do I do now?_ Jillian silently questioned herself.

As if on cue, a fish nibbled on her line, rather aggressively. "Oh, Pete, look, I have a bite! Oh, look, it's a lively one!" as she was trying to reel it in, a little at a time, with Pete verbally coaching her all of the way. After a few minutes, she had a nice size trout in the boat, but still on the hook, which she promptly turned over to Pete to disengage.

"Nice job, Sunshine. This one's a beauty!"

"Thanks…I think that's one of the biggest ones that I've ever caught."

"I don't think we'll need more than this, for supper tonight. Want to head in?"

Figuring that this was it, the proverbial 'moment of truth,' Jillian was just starting to feel a little nauseated as Pete began reeling in his fish line. Too nervous to look at Pete, Jillian stared up toward the cabin. What she saw there, made her even more nervous. Walking down the path from the cabin was Jim, Jean, Roy, Leah, Johnny, and April. Jean was happily yelling something toward them, Jim, Roy and Johnny were all laughing and yelling 'Congratulations', Leah and April were laughing and hollering toward her and Pete, as well. _OH CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!!!!_

Pete, hearing the racket, had looked up and seen the entire group. With a big smile on his face, he waved and hollered, "Hey there; we'll be right in." toward the group.

"We've got company, Sunshine." As he reeled in the last of the line, "What's this?"

Taking the rubber banded square off of the fishhook, he closely examined the small package before shrugging his shoulders and taking the rubber band off and unfolding the material. Laughing, he said "Look…I caught a bib; then turning it over, he read it; the smile left his face as he looked at Jillian, who, despite having a healthy tan, was sitting there as white as a ghost, looking like she was going to pass out. The group on the bank was still carrying on in a lively manner.

"Jillian?" Pete questioned. _She looks like she's going to throw up…or pass out…or both. I wonder what's wrong._

"Pete, I know that this isn't something that you're ready for; or know if you ever even want; but it's happening; and soon…whether you're ready or willing, it's happening. I hope you aren't mad; it wasn't planned; I certainly never meant for it to happen; it just did."

"Jillian, what are you rambling on about? Are you okay?"

"NO, I'm not…Yes, I am…OHHH! This is so frustrating! I don't know how to say this Pete. I don't have an ulcer, or any other stomach problem…I'm…we're…going to have a baby…soon…in seven months…I'm sorry…NO, I'm not sorry! I love you and you're my husband, and we're having a baby…like it or not! Now that's just how it is!"

Time stopped. Pete just sat there looking at her, digesting what she had just said; he looked down at the bib, read it again; looked at Jillian once more, and a slow smile began to spread across his face, his eyes lit up, he stood up abruptly, rocking the boat to the point that it nearly tipped over; he let out a long, loud war hoop, and yelled toward the group "I'm gonna be a Daddy! We're having a baby!" Then turning back toward Jillian, he took a step toward her, lost his balance and fell ungracefully into the water; grabbing at the side of the boat as he fell. As the boat tipped up, Jillian grabbed for the poles and tackle box just before being spilled into the lake, herself. Fortunately, the boat hadn't tipped completely over and Jillian was able to throw the salvaged items back into it so that she could use her arms to help tread water.

Pete quickly made his way over to her, "Sunshine, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Pete…the question is…are you okay? I mean…with this…with what I just told you?"

"What? Of course I am; why would you think that I wouldn't be?"

"Because, you've mentioned several times that you enjoyed it being just 'us' right now."

"Jillian, Honey, I love you with all of my heart…yes, I'm okay with this. I know I said I didn't know if I'd ever want children, but I do, Jillian. I want us to have children…as many as we're blessed with." And then, "How long have you known, Sunshine?"

"Since my doctor's visit; I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"I am so sorry that you've had to deal with this alone; I never meant for you to think that our having children would be something that wouldn't make me happy; that's not the case at all. I am very, very happy as the prospect of being a father. I love you."

He gave her a gentle kiss and said, "Jillian, I want to get something clear and straight right now; you can always tell me or ask me anything; do you understand?"

"I understand; and Pete, I do need to ask you something."

"What's that, Sunshine?"

"You do remember that we are in the middle of the lake treading water, right?"

Laughing, Pete pulled her close to him and gave her another kiss, "That's gonna have to do until we swim to the bank, and then I'm going to take you in my arms and show you how very happy you've made me."

Giggling, "Pete, we have company…remember."

Glancing at the shoreline, "Oh yeah…do they ALL know?"

"Well, it started out that only Jean, Leah, and April knew for sure…and Dixie suspected; but, yeah, judging from the looks on the guy's faces, I'd say it's a safe bet that they all know, by now."

"Will you be okay to swim back to the bank?"

"Pete, I'm pregnant, not incapacitated…wanna race?"

Laughing at her endless competitive desires, "No, I don't want to race."

They swam back to the shore, where they were bombarded with words of congratulations and encouragement about the upcoming changes in their lives.

"Hey, you two are going to catch a chill if you don't get dried off" Jean piped in.

"Let's start a campfire in the fire ring. We can sit around it and visit while we dry off" Pete chimed in.

"What about the boat, Pete?" Jim asked as he looked out toward where the boat sat in the middle of the still water.

"I'll tell you what, why don't Roy and I drive up to the office and ask if there's another boat that we can use to go out and bring yours back in?"

"That would be great, Johnny, thanks. I'll get a fire going, and if we didn't lose them, there are fish hanging off of the side of the boat. There's plenty for all of us and I think there's hot dogs inside the cabin that we can roast, too."

"Sounds good. C'mon Roy, let's get going."

Jillian and the other three women had already gone back to the cabin so that Jillian could change. They were making Jillian rehash everything that she and Pete had done over the past week. Jillian left out several details that really didn't need to be shared.

After the boat had been retrieved, fish cleaned, fire built and blazing, everyone pitched in to fix supper and then sat around visiting as they ate. The guys were busy giving Pete advice on being a daddy; the girls were doing their part to educate Jillian to the joys of motherhood.

"So Pete, were you surprised?" Jim asked.

Smiling ear to ear, "Surprised would be a mild way of putting it, partner."

"I just can't believe that you actually waited all week to tell him, Jillian!" Jean commented.

"How'd you keep from telling him earlier?" Leah wanted to know.

"Well, I tried leaving the little hints laying around…you know, the baby bottle in the refrigerator; booties in the linen closet; pacifier in the cupboard, by the coffee cups. If he thought anything of them, he didn't comment, he probably just figured that they were left here by the last campers."

"That's precisely what I thought…but I wasn't sure what to think when I caught the bib."

"Caught the what?" Johnny asked.

"Somehow, Jillian managed to hook a baby bib to my fish hook…by the way, how did you manage that, anyway?"

"Mmmm, can't tell ya. Someone once told me that it wouldn't do to give away all of my secrets and hidden talents."

Pete just smiled and rolled his eyes at her, causing Jillian to chuckle at their shared joke.

Dinner finished, the three couples sat and visited awhile longer with Pete and Jillian before they decided that it was time to head out and give the parents-to-be some alone time.

"Are you driving back tonight? It's getting kind of late." Jillian ventured.

"Actually, we have our camping gear with us and we found a nice little campground not too far down the road from here."

"Johnny loves to camp, so we usually just keep the equipment packed in the Landrover. The tent sleeps six comfortably." April offered.

"Oh."

Jean chimed in with "We figured we'd spend tonight and tomorrow night…maybe get in some fishing and hiking. We'll head back early Saturday morning. Don't worry, we won't let the guys come back here and steal Pete away. We'll keep them wrangled at our campsite."

"Well, I think if Pete wants to spend some 'guy time' with the boys, here, I surely wouldn't object. I could use some 'girl talk time' myself. Maybe we could get together tomorrow sometime."

Pete, overhearing the girls' conversation, "That sounds fine with me, Sunshine."

"That's settled then; you work it out with Jim, Roy and Johnny…" Pete was already heading over to where the guys were standing so that he could run plans by them.

Jillian, Jean, Leah and April quickly made plans for the next day, as well before the three couples decided to head out and down the road to their campsite.

Bidding their friends 'goodnight' with promises to get together around ten a.m. the next day, Pete and Jillian stood waving at the group as they headed out of the cabin area.

Finally, alone at last, Pete turned to Jillian and gathered her into his arms, planting a very seductive and wanting kiss on her lips, "Let's go inside and celebrate, 'Mommy.' "

"You don't have to ask me twice, 'Daddy.' "

The End

Thank you for taking you time to read the next segment in this Adam-12/Emergency crossover story, featuring the next segment in the Pete/Jillian series. As always, we would love to read your reviews, comments, and suggestions.


End file.
